


【授权翻译】棱镜/Prism

by BakerSt233B



Series: Dr John H. Watson的私密博客 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bedsharing, Brief John/Mary, Declarations Of Love, Epistolary, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Love Letters, M/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Post-Reichenbach, Reunion, Sexting, Smut, Texting, another dog, dancing sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 43,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B
Summary: 原文：pick up my association with Sherlock Holmes





	1. 6月14日：短信

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts).
  * A translation of [Prism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396520) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 



John    16:36  
Sherlock，就是今晚了。我以为到了这个时候自己心里会更有准备。我不该再给这个号码发短信了，我只是，紧张。我要对Mary求婚了，但我无法去摆脱那种感觉：如果我是要对你求婚的话根本不会这么困难。我想你。一直都是。John

 

Sherlock    17.00  
等等. SH


	2. 6月14日：博客草稿

Sherlock活着。

他活着，坐在Mycroft的办公室里，争吵着当他本该明白我无论如何都不会欢迎他的时候，他却联系了我，毁掉了他们所有重要的计划，这是多么愚蠢的行为。

他活着，当我走进房间的时候抬头惊喜的看着我。 _他_ 看到我很 _惊喜_ 。

他活着，看起来健健康康，没受伤，有着完整的头骨，闪闪发光的眼睛和有光泽的卷发，不是一个今天刚从坟墓里爬出来的人，而是个三年来一直活着但没有告诉我的人。

他活着，他的颧骨岩石般坚硬，挫伤了我的关节。

他活着，倒吸了口气，在我抓着他的领子扑过去导致他的椅子向后倒的时候。

他活着，在我们摔在地上的时候，发出一声痛苦的尖叫。

他活着，他身上的味道闻起来就是Sherlock，三年来我一直在追寻那个味道，一直没能接受他的气味从他死去的衣服上永远消失了这个事实。

他活着，他的身体在我颤抖的抓握下发抖。

他活着，在我紧紧抓着他的衬衣以至于布料勒痛了我的手掌的时候，在我倒在地上抵着他的肩膀喘气或是啜泣的时候，稳稳地握着我的手臂。

他活着，在我大喊着我恨他我恨他我比之前恨任何人或任何事都深的时候，他一动不动。我的声音如此大的时候听起来是可怕的空洞，我无法呼吸，我无法做任何事。我想要伤害他，我想吻他直到他破碎，但我不能，我只能抓住他紧绷的衣领，而我绝对不能放手。

他活着，轻声念着我的名字。我尖叫。

你不能说我的名字。你不能就这么解锁你强迫我锁起来的一切。你不能。你个混蛋。你

你活着。我爱你——这让我想把你的皮肤撕裂。

Mycroft试着和我讲道理，我走开了。我甚至都没回头看一眼，而我对此非常后悔，因为他的 _脸，_ 我需要看到他的脸。

我一直在尝试入睡，Mary告诉我冷静下来，休息一下，但我做不到，因为我只是看到他坠落，他永远不停地坠落，他的彩虹般的眼睛空洞无神，血充斥我的周围。夜风僵硬又寂静，我忘了怎么呼吸。我能听到我的肺在呼啸，而我不能 

 

Sherlock还活着。

 

我盯着这几个字，但这没什么用。这不会让它更真实。看着他，才有实感。

-


	3. 6月15日：博客草稿

天在逐渐变亮，我的脚步声回荡在昏暗朦胧的贝克街。

窗户黑着，但我知道这并不代表他睡了。他可能正站在那，在那扇窗户后面。他可能正在注视着我的到来。

事后想想，我真后悔我选了那个时间点去那儿。在凌晨三点，一切都很虚幻，现在我害怕那只是一场梦，一场比Sherlock还活着更真实的梦。

但这扇门和我上次看到的不同了，而促使我打开了它。之前，它看上去就是个黑洞。现在它更像是在如黎明般苍白的金光中一个温柔的邀请。我仍然留有我的钥匙，我知道怎么悄声打开它。

熟悉的小提琴声迎接了我，如正中胸膛的箭簇。我关上门，背靠在门上，闭上了眼睛。

他的演奏轻柔而热切，就像他曾打断我的噩梦时会做的那样。我满身冷汗地醒来，迎接我的是温暖，美丽，也许同时充满爱意的东西。我会在床上翻个身，几乎感觉到他就裹在我的背上。在那些早晨，他把自己倾注进小提琴中：那毫无防备，他希望没人注意到过的脆弱的美丽灵魂。

在音符中，我能感觉到温暖的身体，柔软的头发和颈窝的气味。接着，音乐逐渐停了下来，这些感觉也消失了。

问题就在于，这次我可以看到真实的他。但我没法鼓起勇气走上楼去。

我他妈的吓坏了，而我都不知道我在怕什么。是他根本不在那儿；还是他在那，但已经变了；或是他不会改变，仍然是我生命中的挚爱——在我已经决定向另一个人求婚的时候。

我不知道该对他说什么。我不知道我是不是还能承受得住他对我说任何话。

我走了出去，锁上了门。走在街上的时候我甚至没有回头，因为这一次我可以发誓他就在看着我。但他没有喊我。

-


	4. 6月16日: 博客草稿

我只是感觉……麻木。我试着去感受，但什么都没有。

Mary去上班了。我打电话请了病假。一整夜都没睡。她没问我什么。

今天不是，她没问。在餐桌旁她基本无视了我，让我坐在那盯着没发布的博客发呆。并没有问我在做什么。她留我一个人静一静，这挺好。

但是……好吧。因为当时发生的一切，所以我并没怎么想这件事。她当时正在餐厅等我，当然，我完全忘了告诉她我不过去了。不知道她是不是猜到了我要求婚——上帝啊，请别让她猜到。

当我终于注意到她一直在给我打电话的时候，我只是告诉她在家等我。

看到我的脸的时候，她有点害怕。

“Sherlock还活着，”我说。

之后有一秒——整整一秒——我看到她想要问我

_你确定吗？_

我不知道自己在期待什么。不管怎么说，这其中的规矩是什么？他坠落的时候我们在一起。我从来没说过他是我的“前任”，因为不是那回事儿。他那时候死了，所以和Mary在一起并不能算是出轨——我永远不会对他不忠。在过去的某个节点，我们的关系自动终止了，而我讨厌这个事实。我们本该

我几乎希望我没有告诉过Mary我们曾在一起或是他回来了。我并不该这么做——Mycroft打电话告诉我说这仍然是个秘密。他肯定该为此绑架我了，但显然有人在暗中盯着我们。整件事并没有结束，他告诉我，而我甚至不知道这整件事是什么。我只是试着找回呼吸。

这就是我唯一能想到的：求助于Mary。其他我还有谁呢？这不就是结识一位新人最开始的目的所在吗。但是，好吧，当你男朋友死去的前男友死而复生的时候，你该怎么反应呢？我不该把这件事加在她身上。他死的时候她给予我支持，但他活着就是另一回事了。

可是她怀疑我理智的那一秒——那就像一根针刺在我的胸口。

我不想和她分享这些。事实是她看到了我的愤怒，困惑，悲伤，以及不管是什么的情绪，但她并不理解……我可以在睡眠被剥夺的状态下工作。我只是不想和她一起上一天班。不是今天。

-


	5. 6月17日：博客草稿

你知道，有段时间我说我恨他离开了我，恨他选择了简单的出路，没法回头，也不用再面对任何事。好吧，恨已经逐渐无法涵盖我现在的感受了。我感觉自己像是对着墙尖叫了好几个小时，但实际上只是我疼痛的胸腔因为震耳欲聋的沉默的尖叫而尖声作响。我爱过他，你能相信吗？我爱过这个比起他唯一的朋友，更在乎某个游戏的疯子，这个游戏他甚至不让我参加，因为只有足够聪明或者足够疯狂或者足够精神变态的人才有游戏资格。更可悲的是，我不只是爱他，我爱他的一切。我曾以为我是唯一一个得到准许能看透他的人，但最终那只是个把戏，不是吗？他骗了我，天知道为什么，我也没有精力去在乎为什么。他创造了某种幻象，让我以为他也有一样的感受，天啊，直到最后的最后他都是那么可信。直到他需要一个人呆着，也许在他动身去做那需要花费三年的事情之时，挂在心头的情感的重量终于让他无法忍受了。他有接案子吗？他玩得开心吗？摆脱掉我对他来说一定是个很大的宽慰，因为情感是他工作的阻碍，而工作位于第一位，正像他一直说的一样。我猜我早该有所警觉，但我根本不可能预料到这个。他哭着说再见，然后坠落，摔在了地上，不管这他妈是怎么发生的，他让我在他的身旁崩溃，而他躺在轮床上，然后他站起身来，擦掉脸上的血，恭喜自己又一个计划完美上演。我生命中最糟糕的一天对他来说只是另一个工作，是愚弄人忽视人粗鲁对待如蝼蚁之人，让爱他的人失望的稀松一天。他留我死去，他并没有回头看。我想知道他是不是最终把我忘了，从来没费心想过我是怎么在他离开我的那个地方枯萎，或者说他根本什么都不在乎。为了他，我把自己的心毁了，但他根本不在乎。他一定是完全没有感情，因为一个有感情的人怎么可能站在屋顶上，看着我分崩离析，然后当作这一切就这么过去了？我从来没想过自己会怀念在哀悼他的时候过的空壳般的生活，但现在就是这样。我还怀念那种麻木感。现在我非常愤怒，墙壁可能不久后就会在我四周垮掉。

这里死一般的寂静。而事实是我仍然爱他胜过一切。

-


	6. 6月17日-18日：短信

Sherlock    10:00  
如果你要来贝克街，去拜访一下Mrs Hudson。                                

如果我们之间隔着窗户，一切完全安全。SH

Sherlock    10:23  
意思是，欢迎你来拜访。SH

Sherlock    10:26  
任何时候。SH

 

Sherlock    20:00  
John，我想和你说话。SH

Sherlock    21:30  
让我解释。SH

Sherlock    22:00  
在短信中解释太不方便了，John。SH

Sherlock    22:19  
John.

Sherlock    22:31  
拜托。

 

Sherlock    09:04  
还是说你更倾向于我去找你？SH

John    09:06  
不。别靠近我的公寓。

Sherlock    09:06  
John，求你过来。 SH

Sherlock    09:14  
我知道你在——接电话。SH

Sherlock    09:26  
你不能一直躲着。SH

John    09:35  
你不能告诉我我能做什么不能做什么。别烦我了。

Sherlock    09:58  
我会的，但我得先解释。拜托了，John。最后一次，然后我不会再打搅你和Mary了。SH

John    10:04  
我甚至不想知道，Sherlock。在你做了这一切之后那无关紧要。

Sherlock    10:05  
John，很明显你根本不理解我做了什么。SH

John    10:07  
对啊，因为我没有聪明到能推理出来？傻John，一个玩笑让他信了他妈三年。

Sherlock    10:08  
这不是玩笑，John。现在不是被非理智情感支配，从不足的数据中得出结论的时候。别装作比你本来还要愚蠢。SH

John    10:08  
哇哦。真想念这个呢。

John    10:09  
非理智情感。我他妈没法相信你

Sherlock    10:09  
John，我不是那个意思。你知道我不是。SH

Sherlock    10:10  
你总是知道的。SH

John    10:11  
那明显是我之前错了。

Sherlock    10:12  
我需要和你当面谈谈，John。SH

John    10:12  
我不想见你。我希望你依然死着。

-


	7. 6月19日：博客草稿

_我希望你依然死着。_

 

我曾希望他活着。那种希望是我无法描述的程度。我以为如果他真活着我会很开心，我以为这会是发生在我身上的最好的事情。

我想要那天的事情有着完全不同的走向。我设想了每种情景，我修整了（fix it）一千次。那很困难，因为所发生的大多数事情我甚至不理解，但我依然那么做了。我躺在床上，闭上眼睛，合上了手掌祈祷。我不是向上帝祈祷，我向 _他_ 祈祷，让他不要死。

如果那时我知道……我会祈祷他从来都没有出现过。

 

_我希望你依然死着。_

 

压倒性的宽慰感让我甚至无法承受。这是最美丽的人类，再一次以他的存在惠赐人间。这是我心上缺失的一块又重新镶嵌了回来。这是最重要的、最强壮的，会走动会呼吸会说话的鲜活躯体。

这是对的。这是——

完美的。

 

_我希望你依然死着。_

 

真是个奇怪的句子，不是吗？ 一个不可能成为现实的句子。怎么可能有人“不再”“依然”处于死亡状态呢？但它还是轻而易举地就出现在了我的脑海里。只要和Sherlock有关，所有不可能的都是现实。所有的美和所有无情的毁灭。甚至毁灭也是美的，在我的梦魇里被变成了艺术；黑色的翅膀伸展，俯冲下来，黯淡了灰白的天，强刻在我的视野里，速度之快让我惊惧；天空中渗落的水滴涂抹在空气中，像是一幅画；鲜红的血液灼热，淌过地上和我手上的每一道皱褶。

这都是艺术。一切都是为了我。

 

_我希望你依然死着。_

 

这是无心之语。我不该

他行走，呼吸，说话，而不在身边看着他，这让人无法忍受。我被困在这虚伪的现实里：在这里我习惯世俗，在这里我决定娶一个我假装认为自己爱的人，即使我知道爱是什么感觉；在这里Sherlock已经死了。但他没有死。这不是真的，因为这一切都不是真的。

我无法忍受他。我非常恨他，以至于我的五脏六腑都因愤恨而颤抖。但我也无法离开他。

 

_我希望你依然死着。_

 

我必须要确保他没有。

我必须见他。

-


	8. 6月20日：博客草稿

我不能忘记。永远也不能忘记。

我到的时候已经接近凌晨两点了。很安静。为了给他时间准备，我的步伐缓慢。公寓几乎黑着。只有客厅里红色的台灯和水池旁的一盏灯亮着。窗帘合着。

他站在房间中央，穿着西装。尴尬，一动不动。

“John，”他说着点了点头，是那种只有在早上才能听到的低沉嗓音。

他对我的拜访毫无准备。我猜我是故意这么做的。我不想听他排练过的借口。我想用真实的我和他对质，就像他和我对质的方式。我想我确实有话要说，但我能做的只有盯着看，这是第一次——在我把他推倒在地之前我几乎没时间看他。

他看起来不是我记忆中的样子。我走向他，他停在原地。有什么东西从他的脸上显露了出来。上次我见到他的时候，他看起来……很年轻。那时他肆无忌惮的鲜活，充满着好奇和激情。他从来不像这般静止。

好吧，也并不是真的，不是吗。上次我看到Sherlock，他的海底之虹盯着天空，他的面庞如大理石雕像般一动不动。现在更好一点，即使死亡仿佛让他苍老了一辈子，即使他脸上小心翼翼的表情像是砸在我肚子里的一块石头，随着我的靠近变得越来越沉重。

在近到能摸到他的时候我停了下来。他不再眨眼，我也是。我们凝视着彼此，他的眼睛看上去如此鲜活。害怕，迟疑，无助，但是鲜活。盯着他看对我来说是种酷刑；这是跟随了我三年的幽灵，是我无比想触摸的那个。而他仍然可能是个幽灵；我可能正独自站在221B，像是个马上就要订婚的惶恐的男人，创造出了死去的男友的幻象。我扫视着Sherlock的身体，想找到生命的迹象；他肩头的起落，双手在身侧的微小动作。这不够。

“拜托，”我低声说，举起了我的手。

他眨眼向下看了看，然后点了一下头。我把手放在他的胳膊上，一路轻轻地抚到他的手。简单的触碰几乎把他拆散了。他的面孔扭曲，眼睛紧闭，他开始喘息。天啊，这是，他是怎

我举起了他的手。我们中有人在颤抖。也可能都在颤抖。我摸到他的脉搏。如果不是站得足够近，我不会听到他压抑的呜咽。他的脉搏在我的指尖下跳动，我强迫自己相信这个Sherlock还活着的证据。

不继续触摸他是不可能的。去感受他的胳膊，他的肩膀，他炽热的脖颈，他柔软的头发和他完整的头颅。不把他的身体压向我是不可能的；我想要吸收他浅浅的呼吸，在胸腔里震动的心跳，他的热度。我紧紧地抓着他的脖子，张开嘴深深地在他的肩头呼吸。他的手在我的背上张开，把我压向他。

“那是无心之语，”我轻声说。唯一的回答是呼气声。

没有人移动，真的，但尽管这样，所有的事情都在发生。身体之间的脉动让热度变得愈加亲密，汗水让我们的皮肤黏糊糊的，伴随着急切的呼吸。我的双手插进他的头发里，故意把它搞乱。这是 _我的_ Sherlock，藏在西装和傲慢无礼的表象后的Sherlock——他是如此有人性，如此鲜活，他是

这仍然不够。我的手向下滑，穿过他敞着的西装外套。透过紧绷的衬衫这一层薄薄的布料，他的皮肤甚至更加灼热，我的手滑过他的腰去搂他的背。而正是这时我感觉到了布料下的凹凸不平。

我们两个都僵住了。我撤回身，紧紧抱着他的腰来稳住……我不知道是为了稳住我还是他。我正要开口问，但不知道问什么，尤其是当我看到他脸上的表情之时。

“让我看看。”我的声音没有颤抖，暂时还没。

我把外套从他身上剥落，小心地搭在沙发扶手上，他没有回答也没有移动。我解开了他的衬衫纽扣，我的手没有发抖，还没有。我把他拉到厨房里昏暗的白光灯之下。

当我看到他的背，那美丽的雪花石膏般伸展的皮肤被愤怒的红色条痕打断，止血敷布覆在其上……接着我身体的每一寸都在颤抖。

“天啊。”我应该镇定——我 _知道_ 在这种情况下该怎么保持镇定。但这太多了。这些发生在我不没他身旁保护他的时候——他不让我这么做的时候。然后在他回来的第一天，我。我把他推到了地上，背着地。天啊。“谁干的？”

“他们死了。”

“我应该——”

“敷料最近刚换过。”

“求你，让我做些什么。”

“没什么要做的，John。”

他跌坐在厨房的椅子里，仿佛没法再支撑自己站着一样。我沉下身埋在他的脖子里，我的额头抵着他赤裸的皮肤，双手抓住他没有疤痕的上臂。我试着让呼吸平静下来，吐息平稳地拂过他疼痛的背部皮肤。“对不起，”我小声说。

他抓住我的一只手，把我拉过去面对着他。他的表情苦恼，眼中闪着疲惫的光芒。“对不起。”他苍白的嘴唇颤抖着，看起来就像个吓坏了的孩子。

我伸出双手抚摸他的头发，然后我就在他的怀里了，我坐在他的大腿上，我们的躯干紧贴在一起，大腿在他髋部的两边。我抓住他的脑袋，让他的脸埋在我的颈部，我在他的卷发中呼吸。我爱抚着那些在不伤害他的前提下我敢触碰的地方——他直直地坐在硬椅子上，确保他的背不会靠向椅背。这让我心碎。

起初，这个时刻充满了焦虑。但在某一时点，他赤裸的胸膛贴着我，他令人晕眩的气味充斥着我的头脑，有什么东西变了。在某一时刻，我们的呼吸从充斥着痛苦变为充斥着欢愉，除了紧贴向我和稍微改变抓握的方式之外，他的手在我的背上几乎一动不动，而那是如此的……亲密。

我不知道该如何解释。这件事不是我选择去做的，就像我会选择开始吻他一样。我没有，我显然没有选择这件事。但相反，在他的怀中，我不知不觉陷入了更火辣的情景，而那真正开始的时候，我们已经进行了太远了。我知道我说过我不会出轨——但这是Sherlock

仔细想想，我写下的是我不会对 _Sherlock_ 出轨。天啊，什么

没有爱抚，除了背上的接触；没有亲吻，只有喷在我喉咙上的炽热呼吸，但我这辈子从未在这样的情况下就变得如此硬过。他在我的身下坚硬如岩石，我尽可能近得贴向他，而这不够。

我想要

好吧，事实是，我想让他占有我。我想确认无疑地感受到他是多么真实。

而且我不想以任何方式伤害他，哪怕是为了快感也不行。我不想刺穿他，侵占他，我想以三年里都没人用过的方式得到他。我只想让他快乐，快乐到无法忍受的地步。

我命令他等在那儿，我从他身上滑下来脱掉裤子，从厨房抽屉里拿出我三年前放在那的润滑剂。他按我说的做了，我回到他大腿上，拉开他裤子前裆，往手心里挤润滑剂的时候，他难以置信地看着我。我抚摸他的那一瞬间，他的头向后仰，嘴巴张开。哦，天啊，我的Sherlock。

是的，很疼。和我想象的一样。有一阵我感觉就像是从中间被劈开了一样。就像我希望的那样。因为看到他，听到他的声音是一回事。但如此这般，我可以 _感觉到_ ，这种感觉是如此压倒一切，让我对除了“Sherlock活着”之外的任何事毫无知觉。这种痛切断了所有的悲伤，所有的愤怒，和所有的感激之情，直到一切都失去了意义，除了他正在我身体里的这个事实。

我在他身上慢慢下沉的时候他试着看向我的脸，但他的眼睛不断上翻。我也不得不闭上眼，紧闭着眼。他是如此疼痛而真实地置于我之内。我能感觉到我的脸因为疼痛而扭曲，和他因欢愉而舒展的表情形成了对比。

然后……我永远也无法想象到那种感觉。有一瞬间，不适感转化成了美妙而深刻的压力。“太多了”的这个感受一直没停过，但“还不够”的感觉已经开始产生了。我需要他在我的身体里移动，我想要他撞进我，越深越好，直到他占有了我身体的每一部分，每一个细胞。

从每种意义上来说，如那般敞开，那是，那是如此的亲密，感觉就像是我的心在破碎，就像是给了他进入我身体的许可，进入我灵魂的许可，为他完全赤裸。唯一阻止我分崩离析的原因是我依然控制着局面。某一刻他动了动把我握在他手里，但我吼着让他不要碰我。

_他无法移动，只是紧紧地抓着我的背，当我在他身上移动的时候他把指尖抠进我的脊椎。我牢牢地抓住他的肩膀，以防他的背会倒向靠背。他脸上的担心被擦拭得一干二净，狂喜让他的眉头皱起，汗水在上面闪闪发光。他的嘴大张，那不真实的丘比特之弓呈现出心形，但他死一般地安静。_

_他做爱的时候从不会沉默，之前从来不会。_

但这不意味着他反应不热情。我可以看到他脸上的每一丝感觉，那真美。汹涌的快感让我对汹涌的爱意敞开了心扉，因为我了解他就如我了解日出和日落一样。他存在着，而被允许和他一同分享他的呼吸，这如此 _正确_ ，如此 _奇妙。_

他的高潮伴随着安静的呼气声，他的头猛地埋在了我依然穿着的衬衫里。他的老二还在抽搐的时候我射在了自己的手里，而那一刻……一切都很好。Sherlock在我的体内被蚀刻，活在我的血液里，世界上所有的痛苦都只是……消失了。

 

我的身体毫无戒备，眼泪从我的眼中流出。我的喘息变成了啜泣，抱着他贴在我胸前的脑袋，我的手指无比小心地穿插在他的发卷中。他让我埋在他的头发里哭，仍然沉默着，缓缓地抚摸着我的脖子。

当我的眼睛变干，胸腔变空，我抬起了头。他仰头看着我。他的海底之虹流动着，白色被一道道的红色所取代。他看起来非常疲惫，但尽管如此，他看着我的时候仍然光芒四射。

从来没有人像那样看着我。Mary不会那样看着我。

他不知怎的在我的脸上读到了她的名字。“你该回家，”他喃喃道。

我希望我有个思维宫殿来存储对他的面部的记忆。这是我最后一次看到他这个样子。我一个人的Sherlock，温暖，汗湿，伴随肺部的起伏疲惫地呼吸。即使每一丝的情感都被我大喊出来，仍然会有一个牢不可破，闪闪发光的事实扎根在我的整个身体里。我爱他，我非常爱他，我爱他。

“别说那句话，”在我有机会张嘴之前他对我低语。

我从来没对他说过那句话。没有对……他本人说过。这个事实击中了我。

“你一直都把手机带在身边吗？”

他缓慢地眨了眨眼，看上去完全无助，脸上流露出悲伤的神情。

上帝啊。

我几乎要说对不起了。但我没有。我没什么他妈对不起的。

我吻了他。很慢，很轻柔，我用独属于他的那种方式吻他。当我放开的时候，他的眼皮仍然紧紧合着。“我说了，别说那句话。”

我几乎笑了，我把手放在他的脸颊上，轻轻抚摸。“那是不可能的。”

然后他哭了。靠在我的胸口，依然非常安静。

-


	9. 6月20日：短信

Mary    12:01  
你到家了吗？

Mary    12:02  
你能把三文鱼从冰箱里拿出来吗？

John    12:13  
是。我去Sherlock那儿了，不想吵醒你。抱歉你醒的时候我不在

Mary    12:13  
没关系

Mary    12:15  
那你和他谈了吗？

John    12:17  
是。

Mary    12:17  
他说什么了？

John    12:19  
我不知道。聊得不是很顺。这些问题很难说。

Mary    12:19  
你去了那么久，你们一定说了很多。

John    12:20  
我猜是吧。

Mary    12:21  
你们只干这个了？只是聊天？

Mary    12:22  
我只是觉得有点难以置信，因为我知道你对谈论这种事挺不舒服的。

Mary    12:30  
请不要说谎。你不是个骗子。

John    12:31  
Mary，我非常抱歉。

Mary    12:31  
我知道

John    12:31  
现在他回来了，我没办法思考。我什么都不明白了。

John    12:32  
这不是借口

John    12:32  
我没想伤害你。如果这道歉对你来说没有任何意义，我理解。

Mary    12:32  
不，我知道你不是有意的。

Mary    12:33  
所以是什么意思？

John    12:33  
意思是我搞砸了一切，结果就是我现在比之前更迷茫了。我猜这是我对你做这种事的惩罚。我非常抱歉。

John    12:34  
你瞧，我没想到会发生这种事。我没好好想想。我知道这无济于事，但我只想让你知道……这和你没有关系。

Mary    12:34  
我知道这没有。我知道你一定非常心烦意乱才会做出这种事。你是个好人，John。是我认识的最好的人。

John    12:35  
不，不要说这话。那是不对的。

Mary    12:35  
不，那是不对，但我知道那不是你。你不是会对女朋友出轨的那种人。

John    12:36  
你不必对我说这些话，Mary。我搞砸了，你有权因为这个对我生气。我这会儿不希望你对我这么好。

Mary    12:36  
我猜我更多是伤心而不是生气。是为了我们两个，我想。

John    12:36  
拜托，不要考虑我和我的感受。我是把事情搞砸的那个人。

Mary    12:37  
这不是我能决定的，只是因为我不是个自私的人。我知道你是一个多么诚实的男人，而我一直在想……你得有多伤心才会让这种事情发生，而这又会让你感觉多么耻辱。

John    12:38  
是的，但这不是你需要去考虑的事情。

Mary    12:38  
我是你的生活伴侣。这意味着我们一起解决这件事。这意味着让你受打击的事情同样让我受打击。我没法控制，我只是太在乎你了。

John    12:40  
我也在乎你。我很难受这件事发生了。

Mary    12:40  
听着，这是段极其艰难的日子。你会挺过去的，我们会挺过去的。

John    12:43  
我不知道该说什么。你对我太好了，我不值得

Mary    12:44  
不，你值得。我了解你，我亲爱的，而且我会帮你渡过你正处理的一切，帮你渡过你犯的错。不管发生什么我都会爱你，你知道的， 只要你允许。

John    12:44  
我当然允许你。我不知道我做了什么能配得上你，但我会做任何事来留住你。

John    12:44  
我也爱你，当然。对不起。

Mary    12:45  
我知道，我亲爱的。

John    12:47  
你感觉怎么样？需要我为你做些什么吗？

Mary    12:48  
我很好。是的，伤心，但我不是在担心这会再次发生之类的。

John    12:48  
当然，我不会再对你做这个了。

Mary    12:48  
不过这真的和我没有关系。这关乎你和他。他是什么样的人，你现在应该知道了。我相信你会做出一个对你自己好的决定。

John    12:51  
我很抱歉你被卷进这件事里。

Mary    12:51  
我不觉得被卷进来了，真的。这件事关于你的过去，你只是需要再次把它处理好，然后向前看。你这么做的时候我会陪着你，亲爱的。

John    12:53  
我不知道你能不能这么说。我是说，我以为那属于过去，但现在他在这儿。

Mary    12:53  
是的，他是在这儿。但你们曾经拥有的那些现在已经不可能存在了，不是吗？

John    12:53  
我不知道。

John    12:53  
我是说，不，一切都不一样了，而且……你懂，我不知道怎么才能看开他做的那件事

Mary    12:53  
没人该期望你看开，特别是在经历那一切之后。他是个疯子，所以才会对你做这些。

Mary    12:54  
还是说你的意思是你想看开？让这一切翻页？

John    12:54  
不，我当然不会就此翻页。

Mary    12:55  
我想有一件事让我感到害怕，那就是他会试图用你们以前拥有的那些来吸引你，从而把你夺回他身边。他已经用性爱引诱你，让你忘了他曾经的所作所为。

John    12:55  
事情真的不是这样的。

Mary    12:55  
你确定吗？我很抱歉，但他之前就骗过你。我很担心你。我不想让你再次陷进去。

John    12:56  
不用担心这个，我不会让它发生的。我不会就这么忘了他所做的一切，我也永远没办法原谅他。

Mary    12:56  
所以那不是什么和好炮？

John    12:56  
不是！

John    12:56  
不

John    12:56  
不，我不知道那是什么，对不起

Mary    12:57  
因为我不确定在知道了他伤你有多深之后，我能不能忍受他再次回到你的生活中，等待着他再次把你毁掉。说实话，我不知道如果我见到他的话会做出什么事。

Mary    12:57  
我也知道我说了我很好，但我也不想去描绘……你懂的。

John    12:57  
不，当然不。天啊，不，不，在这里他不受欢迎。

Mary    12:58  
很好，因为我不想处于让你二选一的位置。我没他那么聪明，我没法操控你留在我身边，如果你又让他进入你的生活里，我不会有任何机会的。我猜这确实让我害怕。

John    12:59  
事情不是这样的。这不是在你和他之间做出选择，不。怎么可能是这样？他是个彻底伤害了我的心的人，而你是个惊人地善解人意的女人……

John    12:59  
我的意思是，我爱你。这是我必须为之奋斗的东西

Mary    12:59  
很好，我相信你会的。

Mary    13:04  
那晚餐吃三文鱼？

John    13:04  
你还想吃吗？

Mary    13:04  
当然。

Mary    13:05  
如果你想的话。

John    13:05  
哦，当然！

John    13:05  
晚上见。

-


	10. 6月24日：博客草稿

我不再睡在我们的床上了。从我见Sherlock那晚之后就不再了。只是无法让自己躺在Mary身边。

我的意思是，她很棒，给我支持帮助，甚至没有责怪我对她不忠，这让我觉得自己就是个垃圾。我配不上她。不知道我是怎么找到这么完美的女人的。她对我来说太好了，如果我想留住她，我最好要更用心点。我不敢相信自己竟然会让这个真正的善人经历这些，而且对方还是一个 _他_ 这样的人。

她是在发现了我对她不忠之后还说我的好话的人，而他是个听了三年我对他的恳求而一句话都没有回复过的人。

 

但之后……之后。每段记忆都随着新生命而再次变得生动。我记得他是怎么 _移动_ 的，他 _闻起来_ 是什么样的，当我们睡在彼此身边的时候他是怎么 _呼吸_ 的。他是我的锚，他

都结束了，我无法再拥有那些了，这没关系。我想和Mary在一起。我想要稳定。我想

但我不想睡在我们的床上。我只是——我不想睡觉。

-


	11. 6月25日：短信

Mary    14:00  
嘿，你感觉怎么样？

John    14:04  
挺好。很累，但是还好。

Mary    14:04  
你知道你可以对我倾诉。

John    14:04  
是啊我知道。但我现在没法处理这个。

Mary    14:05  
我相信你可以的。那只是……我在这里支持你，你知道的。

John    14:06  
我只是不想让你在烂摊子里陷得比我还深。

Mary    14:06  
不用担心这个。你现在需要个人在你身边。

Mary    14:06  
你看，我就是那个人。

John    14:06  
谢谢。

Mary    14:07  
所以，他又联系你了吗？

John    14:07  
没有。

Mary    14:07  
或许对你们来说这再好不过了？

John    14:07  
是的，绝对是。我是说，他尊重我不想再和他说话的意愿。

Mary    14:07  
这很好。让我们祈祷他能一直尊重你。

John    14:08  
这不是他的一贯作风，但。

Mary    14:08  
我知道，亲爱的。但好在你至少已经准备好了，我是说，如果他来的话。

John    14:08  
天啊，我不知道这个节点上我会对他说什么。

Mary    14:09  
或许用闭门羹招待他？;)

John    14:09  
哈。也许。

John    14:10  
有时候我想我是不是至少最后和他谈一次。你懂，听他把该说的都说了，然后做个了断。

Mary    14:10  
如果你觉得有必要的话。

John    14:10  
你觉得这不是个好主意？

Mary    14:11  
我只是担心他会做什么，John。你上次去找他，结果是你们干了一炮。如果你只是给他一点点余地……我想他可能会蹬鼻子上脸。

John    14:11  
我不会再和他睡了，我希望你知道这一点。

Mary    14:11  
这不是我想象中最坏的情况。

Mary    14:12  
更坏的是，如果他试图通过更多的谎言再次潜入你的生活。我们都知道结局会怎样，而看到你再次处于那种状态会让我心碎。

John    14:14  
我只是说我仍然不知道到底发生了什么。

Mary    14:14  
你觉得如果你知道的话，会感觉好点吗？

John    14:15  
我猜这完全取决于故事是怎样的。

Mary    14:17  
说实话，我看不出这有什么重要的。他让你看着他自杀，John。他妈的自杀。然后他故意不告诉你他还活着。我遇到你的时候，你是破碎的。他对你做了这些，他选择了让你过那样的生活。

John    14:18  
我知道。事实上我还没忘。.

Mary    14:18  
我很抱歉，我只是在关心你。John。你不是在想着就这么放过他了，对吗？

John    14:19  
不，我告诉过你，我做不到。

John    14:19  
我只是不知道我该做什么。

John    14:20  
如果是你你会做什么？

Mary    14:21  
我会千方百计地远离那样对待我的人。尽管很困难，但我还是会试着对自己诚实，承认自己被彻底背叛了，而且我会确保这样的事再也不会发生。

John    14:23  
我一度真的觉得他在乎过我，你知道吗？多过在乎他的游戏。

Mary    14:23  
现在呢？

John    14:23  
现在我不知道。

Mary    14:23  
不，你知道。他想让你相信他在乎。而现在你知道这一切对他来说只是游戏。

John    14:25  
我只是非常怀念。不是说我们的关系，只是案子，还有别的一切。有时候我希望我们能想办法克服这事儿，然后至少能保持朋友关系。

Mary    14:25  
你相信有可能找到克服它的方法吗？

John    14:25  
并不，不。

Mary    14:25  
不，而且就算你找到了，你也不能信任他。你知道这是个事实：如果你继续和Sherlock Holmes见面，这种事就会不断发生。

John    14:26  
我知道。

Mary    14:26  
不要让他引诱你有别的想法。请照顾好自己。

John    14:26  
是，我真的在努力尝试。

Mary    14:26  
我知道。

John    14:27  
有一段时间我疯狂希望他回来，告诉我一切都只是个计划。但现在这真的发生了，释怀却没那么简单。

Mary    14:27  
我理解。但内心深处你知道如果你让他回到你的生命中，他会再次伤害你。

John    14:27  
是。

Mary    14:28  
他对你没有好处，从来都没有。我知道爱是盲目的，正因为此，你才会让一切发展到这种地步。但他是个反社会，John。这早晚会发生的。至少你现在看到了，你能确保它不会再次发生。

John    14:29  
对，你是对的。我知道你是对的。我需要保持头脑清醒。

Mary    14:30  
你能向我保证你会为自己考虑一下吗？

John    14:30  
是，我保证。

John    14:30  
谢谢

Mary    14:31  
只不过是帮助你做出了个健康的决定。

我爱你。

John    14:31  
也爱你


	12. 6月26日：博客草稿

我想知道还有没有别人知道。Mycroft当然知道。但这足以让整个计划顺利完成吗？其他目击证人呢？我目击了他从坠落到消失在救护站的过程。之后呢？街道的另一边有一些人——他们看到了。无论那里发生了什么，他们看到了。

而且他们不让我去检查他。哦，操他的。

 

没错，他们肯定知道。我希望我能记住他们的脸长什么样，但只有一片空白，我不知道他们都是谁。

对他们来说保持扑克脸一定很难，他们看到了我的反应，我是怎么像个白痴一样毫不怀疑地就吞下这个谎言的。可笑，真的。还有Sherlock。涂了点血，躺在那儿，凝视着天，他一定在想他男朋友是多么愚蠢。

还有Mycroft。我在葬礼上见到他了。他看上去和往常一样。没对任何人说一句话。只是坐在那，放空。他一定是无聊了。

Sherlock的父母不在葬礼上。他们一定也知道。

他们是他的父母，当然他们比我更重要。但我想

我甚至不明白我是怎么想的了。很明显我错了。

 

我希望我至少能不再那么疯狂地想他了。尽管我现在 _明白_ 他是什么样的人了，但我还是想他。尽管明知这样不对，我仍然怀念我们的关系。我知道我不能信任他，我知道我永远都不会屈服，让他再次这样对我。我最不想与之发生一段关系的人就是他。如果我想留住我现在真正拥有的美好的事情，我必须停下这些念头。

他告诉了其他所有人，但他没告诉我。我知道这个就够了，就这样吧。

他不是我记忆中的样子。我的Sherlock不存在了，从来没有存在过。


	13. 7月6日：博客草稿

我觉得我没有皮肤。一切都太明亮，太尖刻，伤害着我的内心。

同时我又觉得空洞。我走来走去，工作，吃饭，和人交谈，笑，空洞得在我的内心回响。

没有什么是不变的。一切都从我的指尖溜走了。

尽管在这所有事情都发生之后。

所以我猜事情就该成为这样吧。就该是这样，这些是我该拥有的，我只能……认命。


	14. 7月26日：博客草稿

我今天把戒指退给珠宝店了。

 

事实是，我从来没有放弃Sherlock。那不是——那不属于计划的一部分。

不，我决定去爱他们两个。因为我永远不会停止爱Sherlock。我应该与之一同迈入婚姻殿堂并共度余生的人永远都不会不是他。我们曾拥有的时间非常短，但如果那时再多点时间，我会求婚的。我不知道他可能会说什么，但这并不是重点，重点是尽管我们从来没那么做，但我在心里已经把自己许诺给他了。我可能没有把誓言宣之于口，但我会一直和他在一起，直到我死去的那天，而不是 _他_ 死的那天，事情不是那样运作的。

没人禁止你在配偶去世后再觅新人，但这无法改变你已经和那个人结婚的事实。Ta一直和你同在。你会向前看，如果幸运的话，你会坠入爱河。但你永远没和第一个人离婚。

Sherlock一直都和我在一起。我想他，一直都是。我爱他，一直都是。Mary很善良，我们在一起很开心，有时，她就是……生活。但Sherlock是我的一部分。她知道这个事实，我也知道，在他处于死亡状态的时候这无伤大雅。

但当他活过来，这就行不通了。因为我之前写的并不是真的——假死和分手不是同一件事。我并没有经历那个过程。而现在一切突然都见鬼地拥挤——我没法在心属Sherlock的情况下拥有Mary。

 

公寓里很冷清。每次Mary走进房间，我的胃部都会抽搐。她对我说话的时候，我感到窒息，无法回答。我已经有……我都不记得有多久没有吻过她了。

她对Sherlock的看法是错的。我是说，她是对的，但她错了。我知道我不能信任他。我知道他对我造成的伤害无法弥补。我知道我们没法回到从前那样。这一点上，她是对的。

但我刚才从头浏览我没有发布的博客草稿，自从他死后我都没敢这么做，而这么做需要酒精壮胆。而且……怎么说，那些不会全是假的。不可能。

她没法掠走我们曾拥有的东西。她并不了解，没有人知道他在我怀里的时候会是什么样的， _除了我。_ 他不是个反社会，他认为夜空很美，他爱狗狗，他会因为黄腔而害羞，他触碰我的时候看着我，就像看着他的全世界一样。他是我认识的最残忍的人，但这些同样是他。

 

我永远也不会像我曾经爱他那样去爱任何人。我们曾有的那些，曾经的……没错，曾经的那些是爱。我和Mary所拥有的这些不可与之同日而语。说实话，我不知道我和Mary之间有些什么。

如果我能让自己永远不忘记，那应该就足够了。但他在我身体里，他的面颊光滑，美到窒息，他紧紧抓住我，仿佛我是他的生命之源。我忘不了。

我不想要他。我不能。但我也不认为我想要Mary。或是其他任何人。


	15. 8月1日：短信

Mary    14:35  
嗨，你今天怎么样？

Mary    14:35  
你有几件东西落在公寓里了。你想过来拿吗？我下午在家。

John    14:56  
嘿，你怎么样？

John    14:56  
不，那无所谓。你可以把它们扔了。

Mary    15:03  
你确定吗？有几本旧课本，看起来像大学时期的。还有几本Dan Brwon的书，以及一个看起来像是属于Mrs Hudson的照片册。 

John    19:11  
你还在家吗？

Mary    19:18  
是

John    19:19  
我四十之前赶到。

-


	16. 8月6日：短信

Molly 10:12  
Hello John, 你还好吗?

John 10:49  
Molly, hi. 还好，谢谢。

John 10:51  
希望你也好。

Molly 10:55  
我想知道Sherlock怎么样？我有点担心他。

John 11:02  
Sherlock死了。

Molly 11:03  
哦，没关系的，我是知情人。

John 11:04  
什么意思？你也参与了？

Molly 11:04  
呃，我帮了他。

Molly 11:08  
他没告诉你吗?

Molly 11:16  
操，我很抱歉。

 

Molly 16:43  
John，请不要生我的气。

John 17:02  
不是你的错。他很会说服人。我相信你不告诉我是有原因的。

Molly 17:05  
我有。他告诉我你们两个的命都取决于此。他没跟你说吗？

John 17:08  
我们一直没机会说话。我不是很关心。对不起，我不想讨论这件事

Molly 17:10  
我没想侵扰你们的私事，但我昨天见到他了，他给我的感觉是他并没告诉你到底发生了什么？

John 17:15  
不重要，放过这件事吧

Molly 17:19  
我不会这么做的，抱歉。我帮他伪造了死亡，然后我看着你受苦。我欠你一个解释。拜托了，你能听我说吗？

John 17:43  
好吧

Molly 17:44  
谢谢。

Molly 17:50  
他跳楼的前一晚来找我。他说Moriarty编造的故事会以他的自杀而结束。他请求我帮他设计这一切，以免他不得不真正自杀。我帮他找了具和他很像的尸体，然后伪造了文件。

Molly 17:59  
结束之后我只简短地见过他一面。他难过得话都说不好。据我所知，他在楼顶上见了Moriarty，Moriarty告诉他如果他不跳下去，那么Mrs Hudson，Lestrade和你就会被杀。他有狙击手，随时准备开枪。Moriarty在Sherlock的面前自杀了，所以他没法让他收回命令。

Molly 18:05  
在Sherlock离开之前，他几乎是把我推到墙上，告诉我无论怎样不能对你说我们都干了些什么。如果你发现他依然活着，Moriarty的手下会知道，他们会追杀你和Sherlock。我毫不怀疑他是认真的，John。

Molly 18:08  
他离开是为了瓦解Moriarty的犯罪网络，这样他才能在不威胁到任何一个人生命安全的前提下回到伦敦。几个月，最多一年，他是这么告诉我的。我不知道发生了什么，他不愿意多说，但事情没按计划走。

Molly 18:11  
我不知道细节。但我知道离开你让他非常伤心，John。他跳楼是为了救你的命，他离开了三年是为了确保你们能再次在一起。

Molly 18:16  
我知道这对你来说一定很糟糕，三年是很长的一段时间，而现在你有了Mary。但请你和他谈谈这件事。说实话，他值得这个。

 

John 23:24  
谢谢


	17. 8月8日：笔记本上的信息

嗨。

我认为我们现在需要谈谈，Sherlock，不过我觉得我可能不行。但有个方法是我和Harry小时候大闹一场之后会用的，我想我们现在也可以用它。谈论发生的事儿或者面对面道歉有时候会非常令人痛苦，所以我们的母亲想出了个注意，让我们写给对方。我们会坐在桌旁，传递纸条，直到拨云见日，两个人能好好说话。

我在想也许我们也可以这么做。如果你让我进去，我们可以坐在厨房里，就在这个本子上写。你会不会觉得这太傻了？我希望不会。

 

_没问题，好的。好主意。_

_谢谢你过来。_

 

好的，这很好。

Molly前几天给我发了短信。

 

_我知道。_

_我相信她把主要情况告诉你了。感谢你的聆听。请不要因她的沉默而对她针锋相对；她只是按照我的要求做了，而这救了很多人的命。_

 

是的，据我所知，你做这件事是为了保护Mrs Hudson， Lestrade和我，让我们免于被杀。

 

_没错。三个狙击手瞄准了你们三个，如果他们没看到我跳楼，就随时准备开枪。_

 

 ~~这并不能解~~ ~~我依然不~~

你是什么时候意识到你必须做这件事的？

 

 _在我们去了_ _Kitty Riley_ _家之后。_

 

好的。就是在你看都不看我一眼就跑走，留我一个人在原地担心又迷茫的时候。

 

_是，因为如果你那时看到了我脸上的表情，你绝对不会让我再离开你的视线，那样的话现在你应该已经过了好几个忌日了。_

 

你怎么可能那么确定呢？我不明白。我们当时处于危机之中，那时我是你的伴侣，但你选择去见Molly Hooper而不是和我说清楚。Molly Hooper？

 

 _是的。我的朋友，_ _Molly Hooper_ _。我可靠的，自认为无足轻重的朋友，其他人一定也会这么想。_ _Molly_ _远比表面看起来的重要，这对我的处境来说是个优势。那是个很切实的选择。_

 

 ~~切实的选择？你~~  我只希望你对我的信任足以让你告诉我这些。

 

 _这不是信任的问题。我选择她是因为我知道_ _Moriarty_ _会忽视她。除了简短地假装她男朋友以给我留下印象，他不会考虑到把她牵扯进这个计划里。你，_ _John_ _，我最不可能告诉的就是你——记得第五个桔核吗？他一次游戏的大结局？那是你。你是通往我心里的钥匙，而_ _Moriarty_ _知道这点，每个曾经见过我看你的眼神的人都知道这点。你在我心里一直处于最重要的地位。你和我在一起已经是巨大的风险了，我不可能冒更多的险让你参与这件事。_

 

但我选择了和你在一起。我想要帮忙。我不在意那该死的第五个桔核，Sherlock，至少那时我在你身边而且可以帮你。那不仅仅关于你和他，也关乎于我。我从最开始就参与进了这件事，我希望一直到结尾我都在，帮着做些什么。 ~~而不只是~~

 

_我不确定那个把戏是否能成功上演。在到达楼顶之前我无法确切预知可能的情形。如果我牵涉到你，而你明白一切很有可能以我真实的死亡结尾，你一定会干预的。我不想让你陷入困境。_

 

那不是你能决定的事。

 

_那是我做出的决定。_

 

是，但那仍然不能解释什么。我们都活了下来，Molly说三年前Moriarty自杀了。他的游戏结束了，但你仍然没有和我联系。你 ~~他女~~ 怎么能这么做？只是因为我不再是你“最优先考虑的事情”了吗？

 

 _你无法理解_ _Moriarty_ _网络的规模和力量。那时有人盯着你，_ _John_ _，而且我怀疑现在仍然有。他们了解我；他们知道我有可能逃出生天。如果他们没看到你脸上惊恐和心碎的表情，他们会怀疑。如果他们有一瞬的怀疑，下一秒子弹就会穿过你的头颅。_

 

这就是你让我眼睁睁看着的原因。就是因为这，你等我到了才跳下来，这样我才可以把自己的心从胸膛里扯出来，在这个疯狂的游戏里扮演我的角色。去你的吧

 

_你让愤怒和痛苦影响了你的判断。除了我做的那些，别无他法。如果你有一刻尝试着清晰地思考，你就能看到这一点。_

 

不，你不能做这做，你不能在三年之后回到这儿然后告诉我，说我对此的伤心都是不理智的。情感不是种缺陷，Sherlock。它们让我们同情和关心他人。不过你当然无法理解这一点，因为你需要“清晰地思考”——真好，看看它让我们变成了什么样。

 

 _你开始偏激了，_ _John_ _。不听我的话在某种程度上会有所帮助吗？_

 

你的话狗屁不通！我明白，有狙击手，有眼线，但之后呢？我能理解你的选择，我能理解你那时为什么不跟我说，尽管这仍然让我很生气，我会给你几个月的时间，我会给你他妈一整年。我一直等一直等，但你一直没有回来。如果你对我的感受有一丁点的理解，如果你真的在乎，你会找到别的方式的。

 

_没有别的办法。在你的生命不受到威胁的前提下，没有了。_

_我为我给你带来的痛苦表示抱歉。然而我无法告诉你我对这个选择感到抱歉。你活着。只有这是最重要的。_

 

不，Sherlock，不是只有这个才重要。重要的是那时我是你男朋友，我们应该好好讨论，互相帮助。重要的是我比在乎其他任何人都更在乎你，而我不相信你不知道这一点。肯定还有别的办法的。

 

_如果还有别的办法，你怎能相信我不会去那么做呢？只要你想，你可以生气，你有权这么做，但你不能愚蠢到认为那是因为我 想要这么做。_

_不是你就是我。你说我让你眼睁睁看着这一切发生是件很可怕的事——另一种情况是 我看着你像一条狗一样在街头暴毙。我不比你更能承受这样的事。_

_当然，这两种情景之间的区别是你会真正死去，而我能试着摆脱困境，同时保证我们两个的心脏都跳动着。我需要你的心脏跳动着，_ _John_ _。我不能成为那颗心脏停止跳动的原因。_

 

但你已经是了。

 

_并不是字面意义上的。不要告诉我这无关紧要，因为这很重要。你不能回头看你受过的痛苦然后希望我也经受这一切。_

 

瞧，我气的就是这个。你知道我经受了多大的痛苦。你收到了我的短信，别告诉我你不明白。我央求你回来，我问过你这是不是个计划，我过告诉你我爱你，但你始终没有回信。我不明白你是怎么在知道我的痛苦的情况下还安然坐在那里，让我……我不知道你怎么能像那样离开我。我永远都不可能那样离开你。

 

 _你这么说，仿佛你认为这对我来说一点都不困难一样。_ _John_ _，你能想象到收到那些短信却没法回复的时候我是什么感受吗？你似乎认为我没有回应你虔诚的爱，让我说清楚，离开你是我强迫自己做过的最困难的事。 ~~我每天都~~_

什么？你每天都怎么样？

 

_都在想你中度过。那是让我保持神志清醒的唯一办法。_

 

Sherlock……你都做了些什么？

操，Sherlock，告诉我。

 

 _瓦解_ _Moriarty_ _的犯罪网络。_

 

“瓦解”的确切含义是什么？

 

_你知道那是什么意思。_

 

耶稣基督啊。为什么是你要去做这个？

 

 _因为我是_ _Sherlock Holmes._

 

而我是Dr Watson。 ~~我应该~~ 我当时应该和你在一起。我本可以帮你，我本可以保护你。我不敢相信你不允许我保护你。

 

_那时 我在保护你。你的职责是哀悼。_

 

但那并没有让你免于酷刑，或者别的一切发生在你身上的事！

 

_没什么。_

 

该死的，你不要那么说。你受了很重的伤，Sherlock。你必须在意你的安全。

_ 你 _ _为什么会在意？你希望我死了。_

 

我……我不是那个意思。我很抱歉我说了那句话，我当时很生气

我现在也很生气，但我在意。Molly告诉我你说过顶多离开一年。发生了什么？

 

_我算错了。一年时间似乎足够。但我开始后，不论走到哪都有新的分支浮出水面。最终我意识到可能需要双倍的时间。我冒险加快了速度。行动出了错，我被抓住了。我用了十一个月策划逃跑。我很幸运，他们从来没发现我是谁。_

 

天啊。 ~~你不能~~ ~~我希望~~ 我他妈告诉过你不要随便冒险，特别是 我不在身边的时候。 ~~一想到你~~ 你为什么要那么做？

 

_在你以为我死了的情况下离开你两年，我无法承受。我现在意识到了这很讽刺。_

 

对不起，给我点时间

我不知道该说什么，Sherlock。我真的非常生气，我不能呼吸了。现在你告诉我了你为了我而牺牲自己的故事，看上去我应该感激你，但我怎么能感激发生在我身上最坏的事情呢？把你从我身边夺去的这件事没法让我感谢你。

 

 _我并不是要你感谢我，_ _John_ _。我没有向你要求任何事。_

 

不是？那你为什么给我发了条阻止我订婚的愚蠢短信，用这种方式宣告回归？我给你发了好几年短信，而那条终于让你给我回复了，你个自私的混蛋。

 

_哦，是，那个。我一直想要道歉来着。那是个错误。我不该在时机不成熟的时候就暴露自己。那对所有人来说都是个不必要的危险，因为任务还没有全部完成。伦敦还有些没有了结的部分，我目前在忙着收尾。_

 

那你为什么那样做了？

 

 _你在短信里从来没提到过_ _Mary_ _。我不知道她的存在，直到那天晚上你的短信。我很遗憾地承认，那让我很难对行动作出合理决定。正如我先前所说，从此之后我将努力不打扰你们的生活。哦，向你和_ _Mary_ _致以诚挚祝贺。_

 

停。你为什么这么说话？别这么见鬼的正式。你说话的感觉就好像这对你来说无所谓似的。你在恐慌中发了那条短信，这对你来说不可能没差。

 

_你想让我说什么呢？求你离开她然后重新接纳我吗？你恨我。我不想你重新接纳我，我想让你继续你的生活，享受你已经寻觅到的新幸福，只要你不强迫我亲眼目睹就行。我确保了你活着，而你确实活着。你大可以随心所欲地生活。_

 

但我并不幸福。你怎么如此愚钝？你怎么还没推理出这点？？？我们分手了。我没法和她在一起。我没法和除了你之外的任何人在一起。

 

_但你不能和我在一起。_

 

所以，那就是你不想再那样了。你觉得这种分手方式挺方便的？

 

_我没那么说。我说 你不能和我在一起了。你看着我的时候我能看到这一点。_

 

那你呢？

 

_推理。_

 

不，告诉我，SHERLOCK。

 

 _这会有什么不同呢，_ _John_ _？_

 

你知道吗，你说的对。你说什么都不重要。你站在边缘，跳下的时候告诉我好好看着你。你要求我目睹了一切，你要求的方式就好像在说如果我爱你，我就必须得这么做。而你那时一定知道我爱你。但尽管如此，你离开了我，我得不到回答，也不知道你为什么想要去死。我们曾在一起，Sherlock，我们在一起的时间不到四个月，但那几个月是我人生中最幸福的时光。然后你自杀了，我恨我自己为什么都没有注意到你并不开心。

你本可以说些什么。说点什么，任何事。只是不要让我这样认为。

 

_对不起。那几个月对我来说也是最幸福的。_

 

那你为什么不对我说点什么呢？！你怎么能让我就那样想？不管怎样，你怎么能让我那么想呢？你为什么选择了那个地方？！

 

 _~~我没想到~~ _ _我不知道。_

 

操, Sherlock，告诉我。

 

 _我去见_ _Moriarty_ _。我想要一个让我感觉安全的地方。虽然我不能带你一起，但情人节那天关于你的记忆帮助我保持冷静。我没考虑到这个决定会对你产生什么影响。对不起。_

 

对于你让我目睹那件事，“对不起”不够好。“对不起”甚至都没法弥补冰山一角。对 不 起。

 

 _John_ _，我那时没意识到你对我的感觉。_

 

你怎么可能没看到那一点？？你能看透一切，但你没有看到那个。

 

 _你对我的评价太高了。我并不能看透一切。如果我可以，那在事情发展成那样之前我一定会阻止的。但_ _Moriarty_ _就像是在玩游戏一样把我耍得团团转，当我意识到最终目的是什么的时候已经太晚了。_

 

我永远都不可能这么做的，你知道。如果我是你，我不可能就这样把你扔下，我也不会让你目睹这一切。我不可能在明知你为我哀悼的情况下在附近游荡三年。永远不会，我猜这只是那种不费吹灰之力就能使自己远离一切恶心的“情感”的人会做的事。

 

 _停下。你 知道了，_ _你 看到了。死亡只是个表演，但其他事情都不是。恐惧不是，眼泪不是。你不要有哪怕一刻认为这对我来说是件容易的事。_

 

你这么说，好像这是什么我该知道的事。我什么都不知道，Sherlock。自从你回来，我觉得我不能相信我看到的任何东西。你为我设置了那个场景让我观看，仿佛是一出戏剧，确保每个细节逼真到让我确信无疑。我完全不知道眼泪到底是真的还是假的。

 

_我只有一次机会去把握每一个细节，如果我失败了，就意味着我的死亡，或是我四分之三的朋友的死亡。恐惧是真实的。_

_那通电话是我对这世界上我最珍爱的人的告别。眼泪是真实的。_

_不要嘲笑我之前对让情感支配头脑这件事的迟疑。这是我决定不关心任何人的原因。是你让我知道如果我允许自己感受情感，生活可能是什么样的，而那如此令人上瘾，我不可能再回到之前的状态。这就是结果。而这一切都让现在的我，比起以往任何时候，都更加珍视友谊和爱。过去三年里我不曾有任何一瞬间能让自己远离你认为我觉得“恶心”的情感。而我甚至不想那么做，_ _John_ _。我再也不想那么孤单了。_

 

 

为什么。你为什么要这么做？你为什么在见鬼的三年之后再次出现然后告诉我这些事？你觉得这会让任何事对我来说变得容易点吗？

_你来找我，想谈一谈。我在回答你的问题。我看不出我做错了什么。_

 

你看不出来——你知道吗，这帮不上忙。

 

_至少你现在知道了。_

 

是啊，这也他妈没任何帮助。


	18. 8月11日：博客草稿

知道他为什么这么做 _更糟糕_ 了，因为我现在甚至没法恨他了。

知道了这一切背后的原因并不会改变什么。他仍然在我面前自杀了，他仍然离开了我，让我崩溃，我仍然失去了一生的挚爱。现在我甚至不知道一腔怒火的对象是谁，我怕这很快就会把我撕成碎片。

现在更难过了，因为现在我知道Sherlock也在痛苦。他被残忍地折磨，他一直孤身一人，而且根据他的意思，这些恐怕都是为了我。我感同身受的痛苦几乎比我自身的痛苦还要深重。但我对此也无能为力，我没法安慰他，帮助他也为时已晚，说“一切都会好起来的”则是我所能想到的最悲哀的谎言。一切都不好，而且很明显，一切都不会好。

我完全不知道他现在在干什么。他在做什么，但我不在，Molly告诉我她很担心他，但我不知道她是什么意思。我无比希望我可以只是赶过去，抱着他直到他破碎，然后永远呆在那儿，把余生的每一秒都用来触摸他。

但要承受这个真的太痛了。和他有关的一切都太痛了。

也许这就是我等了两个月才让他解释的原因。因为我了解我的Sherlock。我知道没有正当理由的话他不会这么做。我让Mary说服我远离他，因为一旦我知道了真实的原因，那会把我置于什么境地？我该怎么才能不为此生气？我看不到这件事发生的可能。


	19. 8月14日：短信

John    11:03  
你好，我只是想问一下铲除犯罪网络的事情进行得怎么样了？Sherlock说还有些残余要在伦敦收尾。John

Mycroft    11:03  
你怎么不问行动领导者本人？ MH

John    11:04  
得了吧，我知道你的参与度不会比Sherlock少。

Mycroft    11:04  
我不希望成为你们两个的中间人。MH

John    11:04  
我也没这么要求。不要告诉他我和你联系过，告诉我进展如何就行了。

Mycroft    11:05  
我看不出这和你有任何关系。舍弟的任务是头等机密，没有理由告诉你任何细节。MH

John    11:07  
我之前在整件事中被牵连颇深，现在也仍然是。Sherlock提到过我可能仍然在他们的雷达上，我有权知道。

Mycroft    11:07  
鉴于你已选择切断和舍弟的一切关系，你的安全无需担心。正常生活，不会招致任何怀疑。现在，请您见谅，我有急事需要处理。祝好。MH

John    11:09  
好吧，我不关心我的安危，我想知道他的。

John    11:10  
他在自己做这件事吗？

John    11:10  
他有没有冒什么愚蠢的险？

John    11:27  
请告诉我，我非常担心。

John    11:38  
这沉默又是什么意思呢？你是因为我没能按照期望保护他而挖苦我吗？因为你也没有。

John    11:43  
听着，我希望我能在他身边帮助他搞定这件事。他一个人在外面做这件事对我来说简直是折磨。

Mycroft    11:43  
如果你如此担心，我不明白你为何没在他身旁帮他收网。MH

John    11:43  
好，如果你不明白，那你比我想象中的还没人性。

John    11:46  
拜托。我知道他之前受了伤。请告诉我你在照看他。

Mycroft    11:46  
你完全知道他不会容许我那么做。MH

Mycroft    11:46  
但我正在尽我所能。MH

John    11:47  
那谢了，我猜。

Mycroft    11:47  
请让我们说清楚，我做这些并不是为了你，Dr Watson。MH

John    11:49  
你知道是 **他** 离开了 **我** ，对吗？

Mycroft    11:49  
然后，他回来了。MH


	20. 8月20日：短信

Sherlock    12:00  
只剩最后一块儿了。我们正在计划明天的行动。如果你渴望参与其中，你的帮助将无比受欢迎。SH

John    12:14  
意思是？

Sherlock    12:14  
参见前文。SH

John    12:15  
是，你能不能别这么正式了？你为什么要邀请我？

 

Sherlock    12:15  
你表达过由于无法切身参与对你生死攸关的事情而产生的挫败感。我在向你发出参与最后一幕的邀请。SH

John    12:29  
你要我做什么，确切地说？

Sherlock    12:29  
和往常一样。在我身旁，时刻准备拔枪。SH

John    12:42  
如果我不去的话会怎样？你就会只身一人前往？

Sherlock    12:42  
很大程度上，是的。 SH

John    12:42  
是啊，你不能那么做。

Sherlock    12:42  
John，请允许我提醒你，你已经不在这里了。现在我能做什么不能做什么，这都是我自己的事情。SH

John    13:08  
你觉得我们现在能做好吗？我们不能把一切都搞砸，就因为我们

John    13:08  
突然开始吵架，或者别的什么

Sherlock    13:09  
你我都不知道会发生什么。也许对我们彼此来说都算是个了结。SH

John    14:36  
计划是什么？

Sherlock    14:36  
晚上十点，我们会在Mycroft的办公室里敲定细节。SH

John    14:38  
我会在那。


	21. 8月22日：未送出的信

Sherlock,

这封信你依然不会收到。这可能很蠢，但我想写。事实证明我真的需要写。我的笔记本电脑在公寓里，我也不可能在你的电脑上写博客。所以就是纸和笔了。

我不知道这个笔记本是你的还是我的——我以为它是我的，因为我之前在上面写过东西，但我现在是在你书桌上的杂乱中找到它的。上次我见到它是我们第一次在一起的隔天早上， 我在给你写一封秘密的信。想来就是因为这个，我才在搬出去的时候把它留在了221B。

前天在Mycroft的办公室里再次见到了你，疼痛变得有形，就像是被痛打了一番：被每一次没有你的呼吸，被每一次你不辞而别就带走的呼吸，被你背部的每一道伤口，被你写给我的每一句话痛打了一番。我以为我们永远也没法处理好它。为了执行那样的一个计划，你需要 _呼吸。_ 我不觉得我在那次会面中呼吸过一次。

之后……枪像是拼图一样嵌在我手中。尽管有身高差，但我们的步伐仍然同步。我们的心脏跳得越来越快，呼吸变得越来越容易。新鲜的空气灌进肺叶里，明确，协调，信任。

信任？这难道不是你听说过的最奇怪的事吗？

那几个小时里，除了让你我活下来，我其他什么都没想。我最微小的举动也都是为了案子的成功。

我感觉轻盈，仿佛环绕在我身上的枷锁三年以来第一次消失了。

我们移动，呼吸，行动如一体般奔跑。我们搞定了它，作为一个整体。

你对我笑了，我不知道你有没有意识到。如果不是身上残留的肾上腺素，我可能会因此而哭泣，因为甚至从你假死之前我就再也没见过你的笑容了。

但在那一刻，我觉得我也笑了。

 

现在你我之间无话。没有庆祝，没有哀悼。只是……结束了。

我们的身体仍然像是彼此的卫星轨道，在案子中不知怎的这种磁场就产生了。我最终还是到了贝克街。你很安静，我也很安静，我们的目光只相遇了一次。我不觉得我们触碰过彼此。

我最终在你的床上躺下了。两个人衣衫完整，还穿着鞋，躺在羽绒被的上面。你远远地躺在床的右边，我远远地躺在左边，整晚没有一个人移动一英寸。

但你呼吸着。我们都呼吸着。

“留下吃早餐。”你说，你的声音因睡眠而嘶哑。

我在这儿留了一整天。

奇怪的是，我现在感觉和几年前那天早上给你写信时的感觉十分相似。和你产生的纽带，对你身体在我周围移动的意识，那种尘埃落定后不需要条件的静谧。只有你和我，以及某种事情必然性——我甚至都不知道那是什么。

只有沉默和偷来的目光。我捧着茶坐在我的椅子里。你摆着思考的姿势躺在沙发上。我在冰箱里扒拉能做午餐的东西。你坐在桌旁看显微镜。我们都装作没看到彼此偷瞄的目光。

你现在不一样，你知道。你现在更安静。不只是因为你现在不说话，你动作也很安静。这不一样，也是一样的。这是你，这真的是你。

我喜欢看你移动。有时候当你穿过房间的时候，我会感觉有点别扭，但随后就安定下来了。我的身体需要些时间去回忆起当你的身体在那时是什么感觉，但当它想起来后，那感觉很对。

我觉得你也有这个感觉。

此刻你正坐在桌边滚动浏览笔记本电脑上的内容。你的皮肤苍白，你的头发被枕头弄得乱糟糟的，你的嘴唇在要求着远比我真正愿意给予的要多的注意力。你没有问我在写什么。也许对你来说这不是秘密，也许对你来说这根本不重要。

但我想我现在必须得完成这封信，我想我必须要打破沉默。我觉得你为了让我们能继续待在属于我们两个的安静空间里，在故意拖着什么事儿，而我不会允许你这么做。我想我需要问你今天是不是让Sherlock Holmes重生的日子。

然后，我想我得离开了。

我不知道这意味着什么。我也真的不是很想和你讨论这件事。所以我只能说：再见了，Sherlock，至少暂时是这样。

 

你的John


	22. 8月29日:公开发布的博客

好吧。

所以，没错。

你们都已经看到新闻了。

就像热门话题说的那样：#sherlocklives

首先，我希望你们已经看到另一条新闻了：警方终于证实他是无辜的，我在博客中说的所有话都是真的，现在大家都知道了。我想抽出一分钟对曾在这儿留下评论说仍然相信他的人表示感谢，这真的有很大帮助，

我一直试图待在一切的背后保持低调，但现在看来如果我不作出某种声明的话，大家是不会放过我的，那就在这儿吧。

除了Sherlock本人已经告诉媒体的消息，我对此事一无所知。我没有参与这个计划。你们或许能够理解，这对我来说非常艰难，在此我请求大家尊重我远离这整件事的意愿。不，我不会搬回贝克街，同时，不，我不会如一位记者微妙地所写的那样，“和Sherlock Holmes再续前缘”（注）。那段日子已被抛在身后，生活还在继续。

现在如果你们能发发善心给我清静，我将不胜感激。我不会接受采访，我不会再更新博客，如果你有案子要求助于Sherlock，你需要联系他，而不是我。

谢谢各位。

John。

**

原文：pick up my association with Sherlock Holmes

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文：pick up my association with Sherlock Holmes


	23. 9月4日：短信

John    16:14  
嘿，近来如何。

John    16:19  
呃，是个糟透了的开场白，对不起。

John    16:23  
只是想知道你最近怎么样？

John    16:25  
不，无视我的话。

Sherlock    16:49  
向你道歉。手刚埋在一段癌变结肠里呢。（注）SH

John    16:50  
好吧。

John    16:50  
你，呃…有事情忙了？

Sherlock    16:50  
一个案子，没错。SH

John    16:52  
又有案子找来了？不错。

Sherlock    16:52  
事实证明起死回生对生意有点好处。SH

John    16:52  
哈，是啊。人人都想要Sherlock Holmes，哈？

Sherlock    16:52  
媒体态度来了个大转变，现在把我描绘成了个圣人。可笑。但很赚钱。SH

John    16:54  
是啊，你一定没多少独处的时间。

Sherlock    16:54  
热度已经逐渐消退了。而且我还没遇到过对癌变结肠有兴趣的狗仔。SH

John    16:57  
所以这是个私人客户？

Sherlock    16:57  
苏格兰场的。三年来积攒了许多Lestrade和他手下的白痴无法解决的案子。SH

John    17:01  
那么你见过Lestrade了。

Sherlock    17:01  
当然。SH

John    17:08  
他……说什么了？

Sherlock    17:08  
他站在你的立场上把我臭骂了一顿。SH

John    17:19  
对不起，我不知道我能不能替他道歉。

 

John    19:37  
嘿，你需要帮手吗？案子上的？

Sherlock    19:38  
已经解决了。SH

John    19:38  
哦，那算了。

Sherlock    19:38  
不过十五分钟后我就要开始下一个了。SH

Sherlock    19:38  
实打实的七分案子。SH

John    19:39  
哦，好的。

John    19:40  
医生的意见会有帮助吗？

Sherlock    19:42  
当然。欢迎随时来访贝克街。SH

John    19:42  
三十分钟内到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：I was elbow-deep in a cancerous colon.


	24. 9月29日：John口袋里的纸条

镊子

醋

小麦面粉

食用色素

气球——圆的，不然Sherlock会杀了我

四种颜色的铅笔

薯片——他喜欢的那种奶酪味儿的？

 

3 PM: 7,548  
 

嫌疑人: Susan, Dirk, Kristin, Carl, Amanda

Susan: 受害者的爱人，Carl的学生

Dirk: 受害者的父亲，Kristin的丈夫, Carl的侄子

Kristin: 受害者的祖母，Dirk的妻子，Amanda的妹妹，Carl的前妻

Carl: 受害者的曾叔父，Amanda的丈夫，Dirk的叔叔，Kristin的前夫，Susan的导师

Amanda: 受害者的曾婶婶，Kristin的姐姐，Carl的妻子

 _你应该画个关系图，而不是写下来，_ _John_ _。_ _  
_ 离我的私人笔记本远远的，Sherlock。

4 PM: 6,861  
 

Kristin同时还是Susan's教母——为什么要隐藏这个信息？天啊，这个案子

 

02072770452  
鸡肉对虾上汤混沌，不要洋葱

-


	25. 10月1日：博客草稿

尝试在221B我的之前的床上睡觉。我做不到。当我听不到他的呼吸时，我甚至无法闭上眼睛。

说实话，自从我们又开始一起办案，我在221B已经睡了挺多次了。当然，我不是仅仅为了案子才在这儿，远远不是。但他似乎有意无意地在持续工作。我经常在沙发上睡着，在我的扶手椅上睡着过几次，有一次甚至在地板上睡着了，但总是和他在同一个房间。

我们没有说起过这件事，但我觉得他不介意。顺便说，我不知道我是不是介意。和他在一起很痛苦。有时当愤怒突然爆发的时候，我不得不离开，以免自己伤害到他。

但之后我会回来，我们工作，我们合作得很棒。这一次又一次地让我惊奇。

今天早上，我决定让自己承认我正在这么做，并且打包了过夜要用的东西。所以现在我的笔记本电脑在这儿，所以我可以写博客，这大有帮助。

我要再次尝试入睡了。

 

 

 

 

做不到。

楼下寂静无声，漆黑一片。我觉得我听到他进卧室了。我猜他在自己的床上睡着了，我只是。我需要在那儿。

不碰他，不……做任何事。只是需要在那儿。

我的意思是，他的床很大。我可以把自己的被子带过去。

好的我要下楼了。


	26. 10月2日：博客草稿

他让我进了屋。

他让我躺在他身边。

他装作睡着了。

他背朝下躺着。他的头发从前额散下去。他的眼皮光滑。他的颧骨在黑暗中甚至更加锋利了。他的双唇微启。他的呼吸深沉而平和。他的羽绒被往下滑了一点，他穿着浅灰色的睡衣，在锁骨处起了皱褶。

他让我看着他。

他让我睡着了。


	27. 10月7日：短信

John    20:52  
你在哪儿？

John    21:12  
你又去巴茨了吗？

John    21:37  
Lestrade也不知道你去哪了。别告诉我你又一个人去查案子了。

John    22:01  
Sherlock，你他妈的在哪？

John    22:16  
见鬼，接电话，Sherlock，拜托。

John    22:30  
行吧，我要打给Mycroft了。

Sherlock    22:41  
在受害者堂兄的健身房里有些小冲突。都已经解决了。贝克街见。SH

John    22:41  
小冲突？？这他妈是什么意思？？

John    22:41  
你为什么不接电话？

Sherlock    22:42  
当时在忙。SH

John    22:42  
你当时 **在忙** 。忙着挨枪子？被勒死？被逼着自杀？

Sherlock    22:43  
John. SH

John    22:43  
不，别跟我来“John”这一套

John    22:43  
你不能这么做，你永远也不能见鬼的这么做，你明白吗？

Sherlock    22:44  
我没料到会出乱子。SH

John    22:44  
你去见了个 **杀人嫌犯** 。

Sherlock    22:44  
他不该在那的。SH

John    22:44  
但他在。而你甚至没告诉任何人你要去那儿。

John    22:45  
你没有告诉我。

Sherlock    22:45  
我只是不觉得那有什么重要的。SH

John    22:45  
但 **它是** 。 **那很重要。**

Sherlock    22:46  
好吧。SH

John    22:46  
不，我不相信你仍然不明白。你是要一直这样做吗？

Sherlock    22:46  
不。我没想到，John。我没有考虑到所有的因素。SH

John    22:47  
不，你认为你可以在三年之后回来，一切仍然是你离开时的样子。你认为那只是我们生活中的一个小波折，并不会改变任何事。

Sherlock    22:47  
John，你知道这不是真的。SH

John    22:51  
你猜怎么着，这没用。

John    22:52  
我不能，我没法待在你身边。我还是做不到。

Sherlock    23:05  
我很抱歉，John。 SH

Sherlock    23:11？  
原谅我。SH

Sherlock    23:20  
你在路上吗？ SH

John    23:23  
不，我在家。我要睡觉了。

Sherlock    23:25  
好吧。SH

Sherlock    23:32  
晚安，John。SH


	28. 10月10日：博客草稿

事实是，我不生气。

我的胸腔告诉我要对他大喊大叫直到他听不到声音。我的拳头告诉我要捶打他直到他支离破碎。我的身体收缩，紧绷，沸腾，直到我的皮肤几乎无法容纳这巨大的压力，一切都在爆发边缘，然后John Watson将不复存在。

所以我觉得我很生气。我表现得很生气。但我并非如此。

事实——简单而又疯狂的事实是——我很受伤。

我很受伤，我无法忍受。我太受伤了，以至于为了逃离这种感觉，我的身体都在燃烧。伤心的程度无法容忍，我想在最深的井底蜷成紧紧的一团，哭泣，直到我成为唯一的水源。这是我能看到的摆脱堆积在胸口的感觉的唯一方式；哭到死为止。

他离开了我。我爱他，但他离开了我。就是这么简单，就是这么可怕。

我曾爱他，而他就在这里，我爱他而他就在这里，但我无法，我无法，而且我很，很……他毁掉了这个，我希望我能因此而恨他，但我没有，我就是爱他，我爱他，因此伤害永远不会消失。他毁掉了它，我能看出来他有多后悔。我可以。但这无济于事。这不重要，因为我感觉悲伤正在吞噬我的胸膛。我就是不能。

爱他太伤人了。但尽管如此，我还是……坚持这么做。我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。我


	29. 10月11日：电子邮件

**发件人** **:**  sherlock.holmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk **  
****时间** **:** 2014年10月11日14:43  
**主题** **:**  道歉信

亲爱的John,

我写信给你是为了再次道歉。我很抱歉上个案子中我自作主张的离开。我跟着感觉走，没有停下来考虑我的仓促决定可能带来的影响。我没法为自己的行为辩护，我也明白对你来说信任我一定很难。

我不会央求你回来，因为我只希望你回来是出于你的真实意愿。尽管如此，我希望你明白，若你决定再次与我一同工作，我会更加注意。我不会把你丢下了，John，那也从来都不是我的本意。你可能会说这没有任何意义，我无法反驳，只能说我现在更加理解了对你来说这意味着什么，而且我深深地关心着你的身心健康。

如果你允许，我会极尽所能来赢回你的信任。尽管我明白我的行为可能会让你觉得我只是说说，但这并非事实。我清楚地意识到了我们的处境，我也每天都在为此哀悼。对我来说，尽最大可能修复既成损害，这是最重要的事情。

请明白我无比珍视你在工作中的贡献。同时，我甚至没法告诉你我有多么珍视你在221B的出现。

真心希望你一切都好，John。

 

你真诚的,

Sherlock Holmes

 

 

 **收件人** **:**  sherlock.holmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk **  
****时间** **:** 2014年10月11日 22:02  
**主题** **:**  回复: 道歉信

Hi Sherlock.

谢谢你的邮件。是的，再次信任你确实很难，而上个案子并没有让它变得容易点。你说并不是有意为之，我相信这一点，但这同时让我有些担心：我害怕你会在无意中重蹈覆辙。我必须知道你不会再像那样伤害我了，但我也知道你没法向我保证。我只是需要信任你，但我想这需要时间。

有时我觉得我想投入这个时间。有时我觉得我不想。

但等我想的时候，我一定会给你发短信的。

在那之前，保重。

John


	30. 10月20日：博客草稿

他就像是毒品。

还是个疯子。有时候我不想和他打交道，我选择离开，然后我会回来。因为那不是真的，那 _从来_ 都不是真的；我一直渴望和他有关的一切，哪怕是当他

我从没能在我的旧床上躺过一整晚，所以我干脆放弃尝试了。我们躺在同一张床上睡觉，中间隔的距离远到离谱。

我们说话。我们争吵。我们知道每一次的结果都是两败俱伤，但我们从来都不太擅长沟通，不是吗？

我们指责对方缺乏理解，但是事实我们都理解，只是直面它们太痛苦了。

沉浸在案子里的时候，我可以连续几个小时摆脱他在屋顶上的记忆。其他时间里我没有一秒能逃离那段记忆。我离开，我回来，我又离开。

但他就像是毒品。

我得和他在一起。

 


	31. 10月28日：博客草稿

我从没真的指望噩梦会消失，但在221B过夜的晚上，这还是头一次发生。

这个梦里我被定住了，一块肌肉都动不了。 _好好地看着我_ ，他这么说，我也这么做了。我尝试进去，尝试着拿起手机告诉他我爱他， _请留在我身边_ ，我试着说，但就连我的嘴唇都无法移动。当他坠落的时候，我脚下的地面消失了，我试图穿过并不存在的街道跑到他身边。我窒息地喊着他的名字醒了过来。

冷汗覆在皮肤上滑腻腻的，床单也湿乎乎的。我把羽绒被踢到一边，听到自己的呼吸在耳边尖叫。我缓了一会儿，才鼓足勇气转过头。

Sherlock比我们入睡时躺得更近了点，面对着我，醒着。他的手放在我们之间的床垫上，伸展着，但没敢伸过来。

不假思索地，我的手猛地伸过去抓住了他，笨拙地把他的手捂在我的双手间，紧紧地握着。我强迫自己一直看着他，尽管我的眼睛因为在睡梦中猛地大睁而感到刺痛，但我不能冒险闭上眼睛，以免再次回到梦中。他遇上了我的凝视，频繁眨眼，我觉得他在故意这么做，为了证明他不是一具尸体。

接着他开始说话。我不太能记得他具体说了些什么，有关他白天进行的实验，好像有关泥土，或者是别的什么无关痛痒的话题。重要的当然是他的声音，这是他这么做的原因。他的嗓音镇定，安静，私密。

最后我松开了紧握着的手，把他的手拉向我，半侧过身。我把他的手腕放在我的嘴唇上，仔细地用嘴唇上敏感的皮肤寻找他的脉搏。他的独白停顿了一下，但接着又继续说话，仿佛什么都没发生。

我找到了他的脉搏。我让他的手放在那，半是覆在我脸上，我让他血管中的浪潮冲击着我的嘴唇。平稳，坚定，仿佛世上没什么能阻止它。当然了，我知道那不是真的。但这已经足够让我重新入睡，一夜无梦。


	32. 11月7日：短信

Sherlock    16:10                                         
你去哪了？SH

John    16:28  
家。

John    16:35  
有些时候，对于我所需要和你保持的距离来说，伦敦太小了。

 

_未发送_ _20:31_ _  
_ _但有时候，对于我需要和你靠近的程度来说，一张床太大了。_

-


	33. 11月11日：博客草稿

他似乎总是知道该在哪一 _秒_ 出场。不论他在做什么，他总是会在为时已晚之前出现。我现在觉得，如果那三年中的某一刻我陷入了致命危险，他一定也会出现，就好像我的守护天使一样。

不，他才不是。天使会飞，他不会。

今晚真的糟透了。我被摔在了地上，而且我知道她手里有刀。在看到过她所有的受害者之后，我并不觉得她会让我受点小伤就侥幸逃脱。

现在想来，我当时根本不可能真切地看到他过来。那地方很黑，我的脸被按在冰冷潮湿的沥青上，眼睛里还有雨水。但此刻描绘当时的场景的话，就好像我能看到一个巨大的黑色阴影溜了进来，带着戏剧性的光环和置人于死地的决心。当Sherlock把那个女人从我背上撞飞的时候有一声巨响。

没等到我赶到他们身边，他已经从她手里夺过了刀，待我把枪拿在手里，整件事算是尘埃落定了。我们等警察来的时候她一直待在地上，Sherlock紧张兮兮地在我们周围踱来踱去。

“把那该死的刀放下，”我的枪指着那个女人，对Sherlock说。Sherlock第一次转过身看着我。

他的表情让人一览无余，他的面色比头顶的月亮还苍白。他的眼睛在阴影里中，这让我有些感激，因为仅是他脸上所表现出来的东西就已经让我觉得无法承受了。

“你还好吗？”他简单问我。

“没错，一切都很好。”

他又凝视了我一秒，然后再次踱步，并没按我说的把刀放下。

回家的出粗车上，我们两个的手都以一种尴尬的角度放在我们中间的坐垫上，但没有一个人移动。今晚他救了我的命，这已经够亲密的了。


	34. 11月28日：博客草稿

Sherlock曾在塞尔维亚被俘获，他被俘过好几次，但我觉得塞尔维亚是最糟糕的——我是说，其他几次他被关了几个月，但至少没被伤害。而这些人这么做了。他们以为他隶属另一帮派，于是为了得到关于帮派头子和地点与密码之类的信息，他们用链条拴住他，折磨他，。

当然，他得让他们相信自己抓对了人。如果他们发现他是Sherlock Holmes，下场只会更惨。重点是，他知道他们想要的信息。他在那个城市里的时候推理出了一些，还有些是在牢房里推理出来的。但他不能太快就说出来，因为这会让他露馅。所以他由着他们鞭打。

甚至在他提供了信息之后，他们依然不停打他。

在完全被打残之前他成功逃了出来，而且把他们都杀了。这是他回伦敦之前的最后一部分，仅仅在他给我发短信的几天前。

他开始这么做了——对我讲述他离开的时候发生的零碎片段。他第一次开口的时候，我们周围的空气凝固了。他张开了嘴，固执地说完了他的话。最终时间重启了，但没过多久他就又开始说了，而我完全不知道该说些什么。

但他继续这么做，好像他坚定地认为自己有能力谈论这件事，所以我也开始这么做，现在我开始明白了。我真的因此为他感到骄傲——因为我们必须得能直面讨论这件事，如果我们还想……我不知道，不管我们还想做什么吧。

他曾被扔进了地狱，那和我的地狱完全不同。我知道了他杀的人，我明白了那些伤疤。很快，他唯一没告诉我的只剩下了6月12号那天的故事。

而且他对我搬出去，对葬礼，对Mary全都知道得一清二楚。

说到Mary， 我最近有时会想到她。说实话，很长一段时间里我几乎忘了她的存在。当我现在想到她的时候，我很好奇她坚持让我远离Sherlock的真实意图是什么。她让那看上去是因为她想支持我，但是……她一直在强调我是个多他妈好的男人，不断强化着我的负罪感。然后她对我说不能信任他，事实证明如果她是想独占我，那这完全对她有利。

我现在还不会说我已经信任他了。但他很了不起。他真的在努力。他已经救了我两三次了，没错，对于我们这个疯狂的行当来说这是无法避免的，但是……每次，他，他会用一种特殊的眼神看我，而我能看到海底之虹，一如往日般美丽，一如往日充斥着一些我无法言述的东西。但它就在那。而他允许我看到它，他让我知道他在守护着我，他信任地将他充斥着孤独和恐惧的故事交给我。

尽管我仍然没法把心交给他，我能把命交给他。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一句的原文是：And though I still wouldn't trust him with my heart, I trust him with my life.


	35. 12月3日：博客草稿

一切发生得都十分缓慢，我们之间有种小心翼翼的平衡。当愤怒燃起时，我们会咽下怒火。因为争吵内容总是老生常谈，令人心力交瘁，我们两个都没什么新内容可说了。在舒适的沉默之间，也有尴尬的沉默时刻。

有一天，我们发现我们两个一起坐在沙发上看电视。我不知道是谁先来后到，但这件事发生了，之后又反复发生。这是我们关系往前的微小一步，我甚至都不知道这算不算是一步。

之后，随着时间的流逝，沙发上的空隙也在缩小。愤怒更罕见了，那令人动弹不得的悲伤变得更像是种痛感。我们之间的距离不再那么刻意，变得更像是平淡无奇的空气。

我尝试取得进步的举动失败了。它结束于不适，愤怒，悲伤，有时甚至是仇恨。但好像尽管有时我什么都不做，依然有什么在发生着。我们漂浮在时间里，时间改变着我们，待在这间公寓里没那么无法忍受了。

我认为这很好。


	36. 12月18日：博客草稿

Sherlock也做噩梦。

在他告诉我他离开期间发生的事情之前，这些噩梦把我吓坏了。他在睡梦中呜咽，我会因此醒来，看到他的被子被踢到床脚，他在床单上紧紧地蜷成一团，颤抖着。有时我会叫他的名字把他喊醒，但随即在他睁开眼之前，我继续装睡。他当然知道我醒了，但他由着我这么做了，而我躺在那里听他试着找回呼吸。

有一次，我们两个都做噩梦了。他惊恐的喘息声进入了我的梦境，使我更加痛苦，当我终于醒来，我们两个躺在床中间紧紧地抱着彼此。这是自从……自从厨房那夜之后我们唯一一次抱着彼此。我有时会想去拥抱他，或者牵他的手，但仅仅是这样的念头就让人疼痛，所以我没这么做。但这一次没关系：醒来发现拥在一起，感觉到他和我一样满身冷汗，惊惧地颤抖着，感觉到他冷静下来，跟随着他经历这个过程。

昨天晚上的梦一定非常可怕。他大声喊叫的时候我醒了过来，不过几秒后他就从床上弹了起来冲了出去。我以为他是去喝水了，但他没回来。最后我下了床，在客厅发现了他。

窗户被打开了，冰冷的夜侵入了房间，他在不堪一击的棉质睡衣中瑟瑟发抖，一只手里掐着一根烟，香烟包在另一只手里攥着。

我叫了他的名字，但他没有回头。我走过去站在他身边，看着他苍白的侧影。他的眼睛直直地凝视着前方，深不可测，投在脸上的阴影使面部的轮廓更尖锐，几乎不像凡人。他看起来……很害怕。我看到了在保加利亚时的他，坐在四面透风的窗内，准备杀人或者被杀，而烟草是他唯一的慰藉。他全然孤独，无法触碰，黑暗阴森，边缘坚硬，但又如此脆弱易碎。

“回来睡吧，”我说。他只是又吸了一口烟，他的手因寒冷而颤抖。我从沙发上拿来了毯子，披在他的肩上，从他手里夺过烟，掐灭了它。他这才转过头，双眼大睁地盯着我，眼神深邃，恐惧。我安抚着放松他紧握着香烟盒的拳头，他的手心因为冷汗而滑溜溜的。

我搂着他的背把他领回卧室，他顺从地接受了。尽管盖上了羽绒被，肩膀上还披着毯子，但他躺下之后仍然在发抖。他一直用那种惊魂未定的忧虑眼神盯着我，他的嘴唇苍白得吓人。

“我在这儿呢，”我轻声说。他急促地点了点头。

然后，我只是没法再忍下去了，所以我把手伸进了他的头发里。他的反应很直接，就像我来221B触摸了他的那天晚上。他的眼睛毫不费力地闭上了，嘴唇分开，重重地呼了一口气。我慢慢地在他柔软的发卷中移动着我的手，他在我眼前仿佛瞬间年轻了好几十岁。他看起来就像个天真，脆弱，未经人事的男孩儿。他静止了，一丝血色又回到了他的面颊和嘴唇上，没过一会儿他睡着了。我一直抚摸着他的头发，直到被睡梦吞噬。我醒来的时候，手依然在他的头发里缠着。

他的头发……是的。你知道我可以专门写整一篇博客的赞美诗，但我觉得这一次就先不写了吧。


	37. 12月26日：博客草稿

圣诞节去看他了。其实圣诞夜我也想在那里度过，但他的父母来了，而现在绝对不是见他们的好时机。

一整天都在下雨，除了Mrs Hudson想办法偷偷挂起来的几件装饰，没什么圣诞气息。但不过分关注节日挺好的，只是和他共度一天，玩着填字游戏，时不时地向他寻求帮助，听他拉小提琴，这就很好。终于能过一个平静的圣诞节，没有咖啡桌上堆满的酒瓶和令人痛苦的电话——为了避免来电人担忧到登门拜访，你不得不接。

晚餐的时候我们点了中餐外卖，我点了一只蜡烛。他看见的时候好像很悲伤。但他吃饭了。

然后我们看了一部电影。我们在沙发上坐得很近，我能感觉到他的动作，我能感觉到他的热度，或者这只是我们身体之间产生的奇怪的磁场。不过我能感觉到他的气味，这我肯定。

他沉默地看完了整部电影，尽管那是个根本没法吸引他注意力的烂片。我也没怎么看电影。圣诞节，他坐在沙发上，在我的身边，这才是最重要的。

当我用阐述事实的平静语调告诉他的时候，我甚至没把视线从屏幕上移开。

“我爱你。你知道的，Sherlock，我爱你。我永远不会爱别的人了。那属于你。”

长时间的沉默。我们看着屏幕。

“我都不知道我是谁了，”他终于开口。

“我知道。但不管你是谁，我爱你。”

在那之后没人说更多的话，两个人的目光甚至都没向旁边瞥。我们看完了电影，然后上床睡觉了。


	38. 1月29日：博客草稿

生活小心翼翼地重回正轨，就像在天光渐长的一月小心翼翼地盼望春天。我工作。我回家，我不再问自己什么时候想去贝克街，我只是去那。Sherlock存在于斯，所以我存在于他身旁。有时我们聊天，大多数时间那都不是我们需要的。有时我们开怀大笑，这个，我们真的需要。

有时会有案子，然后我也会参与。那不会让人感到愉快，不会让人感到不舒服，就只是那样。我想这是我们现在最需要的。

公寓被Sherlock充斥着。他很安静，但他在发光。他穿着扣子紧绷的熨帖的白衬衫，敞着睡袍，在公寓里走来走去。他的动作中带着一种他自己都没有意识到的令人噤声的优雅——他甚至好像没发觉我在看他。他的面色平静——不是封闭感情，没在生闷气，只是平和，只是安静。他的皮肤苍白，嘴唇也一样，但他的眼睛在柔柔地闪着光，那海底之虹投在到他的工作上，墙上，有时会安宁地从我身上滑过。

就像是一个阳光灿烂的冬日。在中午时分，整栋房子安静祥和。暖气片的声音、窗外的车流和管道中时不时的水流声一同创造出了一种特殊的寂静。阳光投在墙上，形成方形的金色光斑，光线翩然起舞，就形成了彩虹。

经历了漫长的黑夜，所有人都为了太阳的回归而欢欣鼓舞。它很可爱：金色的，真实的，在寒霜中闪闪发着光。但透过宽阔的窗户，棱镜会打破光线，将其散向整个房间。这些闪闪发光的彩虹慢慢地来回移动，遵循着它们自己的逻辑，一路点亮墙纸。与阳光不同的是，它们安静而神秘。它们只在这儿，只为我在这儿。

我觉得Sherlock就是我的棱镜。那安静的彩色光芒使我着迷，将我俘获于敬畏中。我坐在这里，看着，这会让我平静下来。他取了光来，把它折射于我的周围，使它变得更加美丽。我无法触摸，无法捕捉，我的特权是看向它，被它包围，让它擦拭过我的皮肤。 


	39. 2月1日-4日：纸上的留言

_(_ _便签最初发现于厨房桌子上；_

_然后是_ _John_ _的牛仔裤口袋里；_

_然后压在_ _John_ _的茶杯下_ _)_

_洗涤剂_

 

_(_ _便签转移到了桌子上；新增了留言_ _)_

这是啥，Sherlock？

 

_(_ _便签仍然在桌子上，新增了留言_ _)_

_购物清单，很明显。_ _SH_

 

_(_ _便签仍然在桌子上，新增了留言_ _)_

这不是个“清单”。  
你为什么不直接出门买洗涤剂而是非得不停把它放在奇怪的地方，？

 

_(_ _便签仍然在桌子上，新增了留言_ _)_

_因为购物是你的任务。_

_再一次，显而易见。_ _SH_

 

_(_ _便签仍然在桌子上，新增了留言_ _)_

呃，不，这不显而易见。  
你也可以时不时去购物一次。我甚至都不住在这儿。

 

_(_ _便签出现在了_ _John_ _的钱包里_ _)_

_尽管如此，生活用品仍然都是你买的。_ _SH_

 

_(_ _便签出现在了_ _Sherlock_ _的钱包里_ _)_

因为你是个大懒虫。  
我都不确定你是不是知道Tesco在哪。  
而且在你这辈子空前列出的购物清单上甚至没有任何可食用的东西！ 

 

_(_ _便签贴到了浴室的镜子上_ _)_

_我现在不需要任何可食用的东西。_ _SH_

 

_(_ _便签移到了_ _Sherlock_ _的椅子上_ _)_

不，你需要  
你需要洗涤剂干嘛？  
我不确定我会想给你买。

 

_(_ _便签移到了_ _John_ _的椅子上_ _)_

_哦，所以我不可能有个完全正常的需要洗涤剂的理由？_ _SH_

 

_(_ _便签移到了_ _Sherlock_ _关于食人族的书上_ _)_

正是。

 

_(_ _便签移到了冰箱门上_ _)_

_看看你干的好事，_ _John_ _。这一点也不像个购物单了。_ _SH_

 

_(_ _新的便签；在厨房的桌子上_ _)_

去Tesco了——过会儿见。（别担心，我带着“清单”呢）/John

 

_(_ _便签仍然在厨房桌子上；新增了留言_ _)_

 

_去苏格兰场调查谋杀案了。你本来该和我一起去的，_

_如果你去_ _ Tesco _ _之前能知会我一声，我就能告诉你了。_ _SH_

 

_(_ _便签仍然在厨房桌子上；新增了留言_ _)_

我确实告诉过你我要去Tesco了但你没反应。

再说，是你一直叨叨着让我去买东西的。

 

_(_ _便签仍然在厨房桌子上；新增了留言_ _)_

 

_而你选择在最不方便的时刻去了。_ _SH_

 

_(_ _便签移到了_ _Sherlock_ _的小提琴琴盒里_ _)_

你看起来一心扑在洗涤剂上了，所以对你来说也不是那么不便利。

你可以道个谢的，你知道。 

_(_ _便签贴在了壁炉上方的镜子上_ _)_

 

_也许下次再道谢吧。_ _  
__因为我们又需要洗涤剂了。_ _SH_

 

_(_ _便签出现在了_ _Sherlock_ _显微镜的透镜下_ _)_

哈？我刚给你买了一瓶，你拿它做什么了？？

 

_(_ _便签移到了_ _John_ _的笔记本电脑盖儿上_ _)_

_科学研究，_ _John_ _。别这么愚蠢。_ _SH_

 

_(_ _便签贴在了_ _221B_ _门把手上_ _)_

那你去Tesco啊。

 

_(_ _便签贴在了贝克街的大门外侧_ _)_

 

_没时间。我需要思考。一个小时三十分钟内，我需要看到新的洗涤剂。_ _  
_ _别打扰。_ _SH_

 

_(_ _便签移到了厨房桌子上_ _)_

好吧，我猜我要去Tesco了。  
你真是个不可思议的大白痴。

 

_(_ _便签仍然在厨房桌子上_ _)_

_哦，谢谢你，_ _John_ _。_ _SH_

 

_(_ _新便签；在_ _John_ _的枕头上_ _)_

_我觉得你也是个白痴。_ _SH_


	40. 2月5日：John钱包里一张发旧的纸片t

2011年2月17日

在公园散步。慢慢地，静静地。一个字也没有。

新鲜空气。融化的雪，雪水和泥泞。潺潺流淌的自然溪流。薄薄的云层遮盖后的太阳。

白色，棕色，新绿蕴含的希望。蓝色的围巾，玫瑰粉的脸庞。流动着的海底之虹。镇定的肩膀。轻浅的呼吸。

春天让Thompson充满了活力。我们放开了她的牵引绳。她把湿乎乎的雪溅到我们裤子上。Sherlock对此不置一词。我们两个都一言不发。

慢慢走着。手臂刷过彼此。

手臂接触。

手臂紧贴。

意外地。

温暖。飙升的心跳。我嘴唇上镇定的微笑。

Thompson发现了一截树枝。她和它摔跤，跳来跳去，冲它低吼，充满快乐。

我们停下。我们观看。手臂紧贴。两只手寻到彼此。他没戴手套。

他没有戴手套。

看着狗狗，看着海底之虹，看入我的眼睛。有一丝太阳的光芒，明亮。

春天的气味，融雪的气味，皮肤的气味，呼吸的气味。

没人移动，至少不是有意。如此缓慢，如此缓慢，倾斜，下降。

双唇擦过

双唇触碰

双唇紧贴

意外地。

  

_2015_ _年_ _2_ _月_ _5_ _日_

_你把这个放在你的钱包里了。_

_你仍然会看它吗？_

_SH_


	41. 2月6日：短信

John    15:56  
嘿，Sherlock说你把我们打发回家了。只是确认一下真的是你的意思。

Greg    15:57  
是，赶紧走吧。剩下的我自己处理。

John    15:57  
好吧，他干什么了？

Greg    15:58  
什么都没，只是今天我受够你们两个了，哥们儿。

John    15:58  
这什么意思？我觉得今天状态奇好无比。

Greg    15:59  
哈，是啊，我能看出来，但对外人来说就不是这样了。

John    16:01  
仍然不太明白你什么意思。Sherlock大概知道，但我刚试着问他，从他咕哝着回答我的样子中我也不太能看出来是怎么回事。

Greg    16:01  
好吧，无意冒犯，但你们两个真的能让人相当受不了。

John    16:02  
无意冒犯？

Greg    16:04  
某些时刻，当你们用眼神进行秘密交流的时候，站在旁边真的很尴尬。

Greg    16:04  
或者更恶劣：在我试图跟你们说话的时候，你们开始咯咯笑。

John    16:05  
今天真的这么糟吗？

Greg    16:05  
一直都这么糟，你们两个盯着彼此看的样子真让人心神不宁。

John    16:05  
我们没有盯着对方看。

Greg    16:05  
你们有。你们日常在我办公室正中央视奸彼此。

John    16:06  
但那并不是你说的那样。

Greg    16:06  
哦，我的错。我猜是因为你们调情和盯着对方的屁股流口水的举动给了我这个错误的印象吧。

John    16:06  
嘿，根本不是那样的！

Greg    16:07  
求你了，John。你难道不该赶快把这件事搞定吗？我不敢相信你们这两个家伙让我们又经历一遍这个。

John    16:08  
没那么简单，你也许能明白的。

Greg    16:08  
是，抱歉我忽视了你的感受。

Greg    16:08  
但认真的，你知道，也许是时候让这件事过去了。你们注定是要在一起的。

John    16:10  
我不确定我能，也并不确定他想。

Greg    16:11  
那就至少休息一天，回家里私下调情好了。

John    16:11  
我们没在调情。

John    16:11  
我们只是在找乐子。

Greg    16:12  
我敢打赌。

John    16:12  
哦，天啊，停！

Greg    16:22  
嘿，如果你想喝杯啤酒或者什么的，你知道我就在这儿。

John    16:24  
我知道。谢了，Greg。


	42. 2月6日：博客草稿

我发誓我不是故意这么做的。

但我不注意的时候，我就会靠向Sherlock。

当我不注意的时候，我毫无理由地冲他微笑。

当我不注意的时候，我根本没法把目光从他那迷人的海底之虹上移开。Greg说得对，我们之间很多交流似乎是只通过眼神进行的。是什么时候又回到了这种状态？我不敢相信我们又达到了那种心意相通，能用眼神沟通的状态。

当我不注意的时候，我开玩笑，调戏他，和他拌嘴，我不认为这是调情。但看起来确实很像。

当我不注意，而他也没注意的时候，好吧，是的，我的眼神偶尔会往下瞟。

当我不注意的时候，我忘记了我们周围的一切。Sherlock是我能看到、听到、想到的唯一。只有他说的话是重要的，当他开玩笑的时候，我笑得停不下来。有一次我确实注意到了Greg在挺大声地喊我的名字，然后我从咯咯的笑中停了下来，挺尴尬的，我完全忘记了他的存在。

我不是故意的。但和Sherlock一起时，事情无关于你计划了什么，也从来都不是能预期到的。而既然这些发生在我短暂地放下一切的时候……那，这是不是就意味着事情本来就该是这样的？

.


	43. 2月10日：短信

Sherlock    13:44  
贝克街很无聊。你去哪了？SH

John    13:47  
你说 **我** 无趣，所以我回公寓了。

Sherlock    13:47  
别扯了，我永远不会这么说的。 SH

John    13:48  
“John，我很无聊，别穿着你无趣的毛衣傻站在那儿，做些什么！

Sherlock    13:48  
首先，我是说你的毛衣无趣。SH

Sherlock    13:48  
其次，你什么也没做。SH

John    13:49  
我做了。我辨别出了一场暴怒然后飞快地逃离了现场。

Sherlock    13:49  
我不知道你为什么一直要回“公寓”。我认为这里才是你的公寓。SH

John    13:50  
啊，曾经是，但之后我搬出来了。你也一样。

Sherlock    13:50  
再然后我又回来了，你也该这样。你可以穿着奇丑无比的拖鞋走来走去，每天早上都对着填字游戏十分可爱地发迷糊。

John    13:51  
可爱地发迷糊，哈？

John    13:51  
我才不是那个认为约翰列侬是个卡通人物的人。

Sherlock    13:51  
这世界上有太多John了。我把不重要的那些都删除了。SH

John    13:51  
是这样啊？那你还记得几个？

Sherlock    13:51  
一个。SH

John    13:52  
明白了，我应该感到受宠若惊。不过如果你不知道我的名字，你就没法在懒得不愿起身的时候对我呼来唤去帮你拿东西了，而你恰巧是个追求便利的人。

Sherlock    13:53  
哦，所以你也叫John？我是说John F Kennedy. SH

John    13:53  
哈 哈。

John    13:53  
你怎么会知道John F Kennedy的?

Sherlock    13:53  
我有个思维宫殿，你懂。SH

John    13:53  
不，说真的。

Sherlock    13:54  
我搜索了“著名的John”，他的名字出现在第一条。SH

John    13:54  
你真荒唐。

John    13:54  
荒唐得真可爱。

Sherlock    13:55  
我不是。你知道我的大脑是个硬盘，我必须选择重要的数据存储起来。SH

John    13:55  
所以你把太阳系踢出去了。

Sherlock    13:55  
正是。 SH

John    13:55  
但你记下了我头发丝的细微不同。

Sherlock    13:57  
你怎么推理出来的？SH

John    13:57  
你今天早上说的。说在浴室的灯光的照射下，我的头发是一种没在你思维宫殿里存档的灰色度。

John    13:58  
然后你在沙发上躺下，指尖搭成塔状，所以我想你是想工作去了。

Sherlock    13:58  
哦。SH

Sherlock    13:58  
好吧，是的。SH

John    13:59  
对哒。完全不像是如梦初醒般地评论了我的灰发。多谢了。

Sherlock    14:00  
你的头发变灰的过程很有美感。SH

John    14:00  
你的也是。

John    14:03  
哈！

John    14:03  
你冲到镜子前了，对不对？

Sherlock    14:03  
不好笑，John。SH

John    14:04  
放松啦，Sherlock。你的头发很完美。

John    14:04  
就算掺了银丝也会很可爱。

John    14:04  
你知道，年龄的增长只会让你看起来更气派。颧骨啊，修长又优雅啊，诸如此类的。

Sherlock    14:06  
我猜只要一直留着修身大衣和矮个子朋友，我的胜算就很大。SH

John    14:08  
是啊，反正我也不准备去别的地方。

John    14:08  
我就站在你身边，又矮又无聊，保证会衬托得你风度翩翩。

Sherlock    14:08  
无聊？你知道自己究竟在说什么吗？SH

John    14:09  
呃，你懂，头发灰白，伤痕累累的老兵。

Sherlock    14:09  
但那是你的美。SH

Sherlock    14:12  
我是说，那是

Sherlock    14:12  
算了，忘了它

John    14:12  
不，别

John    14:14  
谢谢。

John    14:16  
你知道我是真的认为你也很美的，对吧？

Sherlock    14:19  
谢谢，John。

John    14:25  
嘿，也许我下次会把我奇丑无比的拖鞋带过去。

Sherlock    14:26  
什么时候？

John    14:26  
如果我现在去的话，迎接我的会是无聊的枪击墙壁的声音吗？

Sherlock    14:26  
不。

John    14:26  
那就是现在。

Sherlock    14:26  
好的，很好。

John    14:27  
你知道吗？

Sherlock    14:27  
嗯?

John    14:27  
你忘了末尾的SH署名了。

Sherlock    14:28  
闭嘴。SH


	44. 2月15日：博客草稿

情人节的时候Sherlock接了个不在伦敦的案子。

我是说，这并不是 _为了_ 情人节。我也不知道，只是碰巧那天是情人节。不管怎么说，至少是挺方便的。

案子很精彩。值得称道的是，我们想出来了个荒唐无比的追凶计划。当我们回到旅馆的时候，夜空清朗，星星比伦敦的要明亮许多。在肾上腺素的激荡下看着夜空，我觉得自己的胸膛仿佛被打开了，仿佛我的心脏被暴露在外，这样所有一切都能倾注进我的身体：胜利的喜悦，星星，和Sherlock。

他看到了我在看着他，然后笑了。我爱他。

……噢。

我希望我没有大声说出来。

旅馆很舒适，他给我们订了一个双人床的房间——他确实这么做了，虽然我们总是睡在同一张床上。关了灯之后，我们聊案子的事儿，更确切地说，是我们聊着案子咯咯傻笑。真的，这是有史以来我们做过的最滑稽可笑的事情，但我觉得这是个该发表在公开博客的故事了。我觉得是时候回归博客了。

他仍然比以前更安静，他仍然比以前更小一些。就好像他不敢伸展开，去填充他附近的空间。但越来越频繁地，他显露出欢欣鼓舞的模样。他的工作不仅让他满足，更让他喜悦。当他咯咯笑的时候，他仿佛忘了自己是谁，忘了自己该是什么样的，忘了自己害怕成为的那个样子。

我们笑了大概有好几个小时，到后来，我忘了我们在笑什么。他笑得上气不接下气，而这可能是我在这个世界上最爱的声音。我是说，这要分情况，显然不是说在他窒息或者噩梦中发出这种声音的时候，只是在当他笑得喘不过来气，或者当他成功追捕逃犯的时候，或者——嗯，我觉得我不该再继续写下去了。

我笑出了眼泪，而当我们终于睡觉的时候，我觉得自己如液体般透彻舒畅，莫名心满意足。

这让我想起了四年前的情人节野餐。天啊，那时我们无知无邪，放肆般地快乐。我觉得我们好像已经摧毁了关于曾经的一切；我们之间的亲密和信任，我们的幸福，我们的爱和我们坐的那个屋顶。但我并不确定我现在还这么认为。一切都变了，是的，那绝对被摧毁了。但情人节这天但Sherlock在我的床上咯咯笑这件事证明了那并没有被毁灭。


	45. 2月16日：短信

John    14:15  
在做什么呢？

Sherlock    14:31  
和Molly一起解剖尸体。SH

John    14:31  
所以你在巴茨咯？

Sherlock    14:31  
我相信这是一个你能成功推理出的结论。SH

John    14:32  
好吧，抱歉了，聪明鬼。

John    14:34  
晚上想和我一起吃晚餐吗？

Sherlock    14:35  
我们昨天不是吃过了吗？SH

John    14:35  
是的。但现在又到点了。

Sherlock    14:35  
好吧。 SH

John    14:37  
那好，我大概七点左右过去？

Sherlock    14:37  
嗯。SH

John    14:40  
听我说，我有个想法。

Sherlock    14:44  
嗯? SH

John    14:45  
我们能不能把饭带到楼顶，在那吃？

Sherlock    14:51  
你为什么想这么做？SH

John    14:52  
这样也许能帮助我正面面对那件事。

John    14:52  
也许对你也有帮助。

Sherlock    14:56  
John，我不想让你再暴露在任何创伤之下。SH

John    14:56  
我很确定我能对付，Sherlock。

John    14:56  
如果你不想，那就另当别论了。但我很确定我想。

John    14:57  
反正我一直想着要重访那儿。但我更希望能和你一起。

Sherlock    15:00  
John，我现在意识到有个问题，我一直没有问过你，尽管我希望你知道无论答案是什么样，我都乐意奉陪。你需要我为你做些什么吗？ SH

John    15:02  
并没有什么。我需要你呼吸，而你做得很好。不过谢谢你的关心。

John    15:02  
大多数情况下我需要解决自己的事情。今晚我只需要你和我坐在一起，吃你的晚餐。

Sherlock    15:05  
这我能做到。SH

John    15:05  
好吗?

Sherlock    15:06  
好的，可以。SH

John    15:06  
好的，天啊。那好。我带中餐过去？

Sherlock    15:07  
好。SH


	46. 2月17日：博客草稿

巴茨楼顶，一个多云的夜晚。

浮云流动，暗影变幻。天空中的灰黑色与Sherlock的大衣、头发和阴影中的面庞相互辉映。当云层裂出巨大缝隙的时候，月光从中倾泻，照得他的皮肤苍白得锋利。

尽管夜晚寒冷，他的手却异常温暖。我们并肩坐在野餐垫上，颤栗着，牵着手。

他的手是唯一能让我抓住以获得安全感的东西。我多希望一直以来我都能这么做。

我希望从此以后我能一直这么做。

他注视着我们脚下伦敦的灯光。我一直注意着太平间到楼顶这一路他面色的变化，开始他是某种奇怪的，羞怯又充满期望的表情，到后来则面色惨白。我不太确定是谁需要安抚谁，但站在通往楼顶的那一扇小小的门前的时候，他是破碎的那一个。

我想我们都是破碎的。我想，这也是意义所在。

是我牵起他的手，问他是不是准备好了。我们一同上了楼顶，回到了这个地方。在这里，他并没有对我做什么可怕的事情，而是可怕的事情发生在了我们两个身上，我和他，我们。

外卖在盒子里慢慢变冷，他凝视着云层，并没有展示出他不可触碰的那一面。尽管他的皮肤苍白如月色，他看起来仍充满了烟火味。他看起来……完全，活着。

我强迫自己去感知此刻，去注视着最本质的他。他是那个五年前我在楼下某间实验室里遇到的男人。他是那个鼻头沾着糖粉，眼中藏着夜空，让我无法移开视线的奇迹。他是那个在我们一生中短暂的永恒里我与之分享一切的那个人。他是那个站在这个房顶，哭着和我说再见的人，他是那个人行道上躺在属于别人的一滩血泊中的人。他是那个被囚禁数月，在所有人认为他已死之时惧怕死神的人——因为没有人会注意到，也就没有人会在意。他是那个归来之人的人形外壳。

他就是这一切。我对所说的所有定语都不再有什么感觉。因为他就是现在的他：一个幸存者；仍然不确定自己曾经失去多少，也不清楚未来可能拥有多少。他是美丽的：他所有令人心碎的人性，他的本质，他的所作所为。即使是站在屋顶边缘伸展双臂的时候，他也是如此美丽。

如果不是天杀的寒冷天气让眼泪冻在了面颊上，我根本不会注意到我在哭。

“你趴在桌子上睡的时候我给Moriarty发了短信，”他突然说，“我告诉他在屋顶见面。他回复了我，我一把你打发走，就上去和他会面了。”

他记得每一个细节，每一个词，每一个手势。他在故事中间站起了身，我有一瞬间的恐慌，这立刻被他读取到了。“我不会靠近边缘的。”

即使是坐在巴茨的楼顶，我对他的信任也足以让我保持冷静。

他在屋顶走来走去，衣摆轻轻打着旋，他把当时的场景表演出来——只有数年来一遍一遍地在脑海中上演这个场景，才能在重演时拥有如此的精确度。他带我看了Moriarty死的精确地点。发现没有一丝痕迹遗留下来的时候他看起来有些失望。

他的声音一直没有动摇，直到：

“所以我就踏上了边缘。”他用整个手指着，是他尝试着伸向站在楼下人行道上的我的那只手。“我看到来了一辆出租车，然后我打给了你。”

他转过脸面向我。我站在他的面前——我甚至不知道自己什么时候站起了身——看着他的眼眶里充满泪水。他没说起那通电话，泪水代替了他的言语。我迎上他的凝视，时间久到超过我所能承受的极限，因为在那时转身就意味着否定最后几分钟的那通电话意味的一切。

“我希望我那时告诉你了，”我说。

他吐出了一口气，但那几乎是啜泣，或者是笑。我希望永远记住那一刻的他的脸。在我们最后一次说话的时候，我想要想象出的他的表情是这样的。(That's how I want to imagine he looked the last time we spoke.)

然后他说：“我也是。我知道也许告诉你会让你过得更艰难。但我仍然希望我那么做了。”

“是，”我试着开口，但我的声音背叛了我，然后突然之间，我就在他的怀中了。

我没法说我们在那里站了多久。也没法分辨出那些颤抖的呼吸是属于我还是他。最终我们的呼吸趋同一致。被他包裹着，我也不再冷了。奇怪的是，“抱着他”这件几个月来都好像不可能发生的事情现在却是我唯一能做的事情。我把脸埋在他的大衣内领中，属于Sherlock的温暖气味就像一剂良药。

不知何故，我没法说我们是怎么做到的，我们互相照顾。他看到了我的痛苦，我也看到了他的，我们谁都没退缩，而是在相拥中渡过了这一切。我们是一场灾难的两个幸存者。

我们同时放开了手。彼此心知肚明这件事已经过去。

重新坐回去，终于吃了外卖。我哭了太多，以至于味同嚼蜡。上空的云被吹开了，见得月明。

再没什么沉重的包袱了。不再有拿傲慢当盾牌的自诩高功能反社会，也不再有支离破碎自怨自艾的前军医。一座高楼楼顶和楼下人行道的距离不复存在。只有Sherlock和我，吃着晚餐，谈天说笑。

回头看，我觉得没有什么事情能像幸福这么简单。

我们默契地分开，彼此都心知肚明自己需要在2月17日给对方一些空间。此刻，我们不需要纪念日的压力。他钻进了出租车，车开走的时候我看到他在冲自己微笑。这让我在回家路上咧着嘴傻笑。

我一路走回去，呼吸着夜晚冰冷的空气，允许我的身体随着寒冷和今晚发生的一切而颤抖。每一次记忆中他的微笑都会让我微笑——属于胜利的小小微笑。

我做到了。我们做到了。


	47. 2月18日：短信

John    13:59  
嘿，你去哪了？

John    13:59  
我在贝克街

Sherlock    14:01  
噢，我刚走。SH

John    14:02  
案子？

Sherlock    14:02  
不是。SH

John    14:03  
好吧。那我大概会做些晚餐，如果你回来吃的话？

Sherlock    14:03  
有可能。SH

John    14:05  
你神神秘秘的。

Sherlock    14:05  
我向你保证根本不必担心。SH

John    14:06  
好吧，但我有点好奇了。你在哪？

Sherlock    14:06  
私事。SH

John    14:06  
Sherlock!

Sherlock    14:08  
我对此已经考虑了一段时间，我仔细权衡了利弊，并考虑了所有因素。鉴于我的生活方式，你也许会说这是个不实际的想法，但我和Mrs Hudson谈过了，她很乐意在必要的时候提供帮助。SH

John    14:08  
… 你说啥？

Sherlock    14:08  
我在调查养狗的可行性。SH

John    14:09  
噢。

Sherlock    14:10  
我知道事实上Mrs Hudson很想念Thompson，再次照看一只狗狗会让她很开心。SH

John    14:10  
好吧。根本就不是因为你自己想Thompson了。

Sherlock    14:11  
Thompson是个异常聪明的小生命。SH

John    14:11  
确实是。所以你现在希望能找到另一只像她一样的狗？

Sherlock    14:11  
这可能会对工作大有裨益，John。SH

John    14:11  
我肯定它会的。

John    14:12  
我不明白你为什么如此顽固地拒绝承认你只是想和狗狗搂搂抱抱。

John    14:12  
你喜欢狗狗这一点挺可爱的，你知道。

Sherlock    14:12  
我才没有和狗“搂搂抱抱”。SH

John    14:12  
啊 哈。所以你现在在哪呢？

Sherlock    14:13  
在去达特福德的路上。那有一对老夫妻养了五只狗，但老妇人髋骨骨折了，遛狗变得很困难，所以他们在想办法给五只狗狗找新家。

John    14:13  
五只？天啊，你绝对要和狗狗们搂搂抱抱了。

Sherlock    14:13  
我会挑出最聪明的一只，然后考虑让他住进我家。SH

John    14:14  
你绝对会当场陷入爱河，然后带着一只狗回来吃晚餐，我敢打赌。

Sherlock    14:14  
我并不确定他们乐意把狗卖给我。SH

John    14:14  
他们当然会了。你和狗狗相处很有一套。

Sherlock    14:15  
我和人相处就没那么“有一套”了。很不幸，是人做决定。SH

John    14:15  
不，你一直都很有一套。

John    14:15  
你不用紧张，亲爱的。

John    14:15  
啊，抱歉，那只是……某种……操。

John    14:16  
我只是说，如果你想养狗，那就去养。你能做好的。

Sherlock    14:17  
谢谢。你的话很中听。SH

Sherlock    14:17  
就是说你支持咯？SH

John    14:19  
我之前一直想和你养一只狗，你知道。

Sherlock    14:19  
真的？SH

John    14:20  
我觉得我现在也这么想。

John    14:21  
你呢?

Sherlock    14:21  
我什么？SH

John    14:21  
想和我一起养一只狗吗？

Sherlock    14:21  
这话什么意思？SH

John    14:23  
你走到哪了？

Sherlock    14:23  
就快到了。SH

Sherlock    14:23  
尽管我比约定时间早了37分钟。我觉得在家干等着太煎熬了。SH

Sherlock    14:23  
但这就意味着我现在得在达特福德等着。达特福德很无聊，John。这太蠢了。SH

John    14:23  
哈哈，你会好好的。

John    14:25  
如果我现在打个车，我只会比约定时间晚一点点。

Sherlock    14:25  
John，你没必要过来。SH

John    14:25  
我知道没必要，但我想去。不能让你一个人做这么重要的决定。

Sherlock    14:26  
我们没法一起养狗。SH

John    14:26  
为什么？

Sherlock    14:26  
因为我们不住在一起。太不实际了。SH

John    14:26  
而你是个很实际的人。

Sherlock    14:27  
正是。SH

John    14:27  
那我搬回去好了。

Sherlock    14:27  
没想到养狗这件事能让事情往前推动这么大一步，John. SH

John    14:27  
是的，没错。

John    14:28  
所以你应该不会震惊，因为这无关乎狗狗。

John    14:29  
我想和你生活在一起，好好地。

Sherlock    14:31  
John，众所周知，纪念日是为了让人铭记重要事件，同时也许会让人产生重续旧日幸福生活的念头。2月17日可能对你也产生了一样的效果，但努力去重造四年前消失的一切只能给我们带来灾难。SH

John    14:31  
说这话的人刚过完2月17日就跑去买了条狗。

Sherlock    14:31  
这两件事完全无关。SH

John    14:32  
所以我也一样。我们能够回到以往的生活，这不是什么痴心妄想。

John    14:32  
我们现在拥有的也并不是太糟糕，如果你问我的话。

John    14:32  
我想和 **你** 一起生活。就现在。

John    14:32  
你觉得呢？

Sherlock    14:34  
赶快打车过来。SH


	48. 2月24日：博客草稿

当我看到Sherlock和Gladstone在一起的时候，我的心脏快乐到隐隐作痛。这样的场景几乎每天都能让我热泪盈眶，真是荒唐。

只是因为他经历了太多。世界对他太残忍，而面对那些本该杀死他的，他都幸存了下来。生命没被那些事所结束，但幸存也不是那么容易。生存是有后果的。这些我都知道，但它仍然过于宏大，让人捉摸不透。

他抗争了这么久，他所拥有的力量和那纯粹的求生意志足以让我感动落泪。即使所有的因素都不他不利，他也没有放弃。

 而现在他在这儿。裹着床单坐在我们的桌边，晨光下他背上紫色的伤痕显得更加苍白。Gladstone站在他身边，它的尾巴在空中飞舞着，伸着舌头，几乎是热情地跳了起来，仅仅是因为它太爱Sherlock了。Sherlock纤细的手摸着狗狗的头，把视线从电脑屏幕上移开，低头看Gladstone。他鼻子上的小皱纹因为一个喜爱的微笑而显露出来，老天爷啊我想和那道小皱纹结婚。

 

这现在是我的家了。这都是我的。有些时候我幸福到觉得自己无法承受。也许这就是去年夏天我愤怒和悲伤的核心感受；因为我最好的朋友回来而感到幸福，一种我无法承受的巨大幸福。


	49. 3月1日：博客草稿

Sherlock在唱歌。

我的老天鹅啊，他在 _唱歌。_

他是今天早上洗澡的时候开始唱的。我决定过个悠闲的星期天，所以我从容不迫地醒来。白床单干净又温暖，窗帘被一缕阳光围绕着，水滴在与卧室一墙之隔的房间的地板上飞溅着。他隆隆作响的歌声在瓷砖间回荡，歌声中的某些频率让整个房间的都产生了共鸣。

我隐约觉得旋律有些熟悉，但那时他还仅仅是在哼哼。我又在床上赖了一会儿，陶醉在房间里他留下的气息中。

当他穿衣服，而我正在做早餐的时候，他依然在哼哼。他吃光了我放在他面前的食物，吃饭的时候倒是没有唱歌，但仿佛音符仍然紧紧地围绕着他：围绕着他在冬日晨光中熠熠生辉的面庞，围绕着他在刚洗的灰衬衫和紫红色晨袍中舒适地扭动着的身体，围绕着他仍然潮湿的发卷。

好吧，让我坦诚一点。他看起来真是唾手可得的美味。

不过接着他就又开始唱了。他在发现我正在看着他的时候会意识到自己在做什么，并且试图停下来，但过不了多久他就会再次开始，就好像音乐需要被释放出来。不，就好像他 _活在_ 音乐之中，沐浴在音乐之中，他情不自禁。

当他把在本生灯上烤着的一片指甲翻面的时候，歌词蹦了出来，这下我知道是什么歌了，这简直太有意思了。 _Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies…_  没错，就连Sherlock Holmes也会被当下的流行歌曲洗脑。这太奇妙了，因为这显然并不是他有意为之。

他只是开心到一整天都哼唱着一首口水歌。

_Offer me that deathless death, good God let me give you my life_

他的嗓音如此美妙。我想埋在他的胸口，这样就能感受他的歌声环绕着我。我想和他一起跳舞，哪怕我根本就不会跳。

 

现在他又发现我在看他了，他护目镜下的脸红了，正全情投入地唱到一半的“ _a-a-a-a-amen_ ”停了下来，我对他微笑，十分可疑地感觉到我的眼睛可能闪闪发光。他转过头以掩饰嘴角的上扬，压住了一声笑意。

我的脉搏因为此情此景而疯狂飙升，这太荒唐了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译：翻译完这一章的后果就是我也被TAKE ME TO CHURCH洗脑了，洗脑到我开始用它剪philtrick的程度-_-。


	50. 3月5日：放在Sherlock床头柜上的一张旧纸片

2011年2月17日

在公园散步。慢慢地，静静地。一个字也没有。

新鲜空气。融化的雪，雪水和泥泞。潺潺流淌的自然溪流。薄薄的云层遮盖后的太阳。

白色，棕色，新绿蕴含的希望。蓝色的围巾，玫瑰粉的脸庞。流动着的海底之虹。镇定的肩膀。轻浅的呼吸。

春天让Thompson充满了活力。我们放开了她的牵引绳。她把湿乎乎的雪溅到我们裤子上。Sherlock对此不置一词。我们两个都一言不发。

慢慢走着。手臂刷过彼此。

手臂接触。

手臂紧贴。

意外地。

温暖。飙升的心跳。我嘴唇上镇定的微笑。

Thompson发现了一截树枝。她和它摔跤，跳来跳去，冲它低吼，充满快乐。

我们停下。我们观看。手臂紧贴。两只手寻到彼此。他没戴手套。

他没有戴手套。

看着狗狗，看着海底之虹，看入我的眼睛。有一丝太阳的光芒，明亮。

春天的气味，融雪的气味，皮肤的气味，呼吸的气味。

没人移动，至少不是有意。如此缓慢，如此缓慢，倾斜，下降。

双唇擦过

双唇触碰

双唇紧贴

意外地。

  

_2015_ _年_ _2_ _月_ _5_ _日_

_你把这个放在你的钱包里了。_

_你仍然会看它吗？_

_SH_

 

 

5th March 2015

是的。John


	51. 3月6日：博客草稿

他昨天到家时，我正在沙发上。他精力充沛，没脱鞋就飞快地跑进来，大衣在身后飞舞。我以为他甚至没有看到我，这也没什么，因为我正绝望地神经紧张。 他飞快地穿过走廊进入卧室，可能是去检查墙纸实验了。

然后一切都变得非常安静。

我再也坐不住了。我站起身来，踱到窗前，俯视着贝克街，希望那能发生点有趣的事情，这样我能把注意力集中在那里。但一切都枯燥又平凡，因为那一刻，世界上所有的混乱都存在于我的心中。

走廊里传来他的鞋子低沉的撞击声。他在门口停了下来。我转过身。我的眼睛荒唐地大睁。

我永远不会忘记他的样子，穿着他令人生畏的大衣站在门口，手里拿着笔记本上撕下的一页破旧的纸，它因为在我钱包里放了四年而变黑了。他的卷发被风吹得乱七八糟，竖起来的衣领衬托着他的颧骨。他的眼神狂热。

“John，”他说，当然他是这么说的，他总是这么说，而这就意味着一切。我沉默地点了点头，然后他说：“有件事……我应该说。”

“是的”，我低声说，接着突然他就在我面前，离我太近了。他逼近我，眼神如磐石般坚硬但又不断移动，闪烁着海底之虹的光芒，在我的脸上逡巡。他的呼吸沉重，气息刷过了我的脸庞，闻起来好极了。我感到自己在傻傻地舔着嘴唇，而他注视着我的动作。他注视着一切，他看到了…… _一切_ 。我的一切。

“我觉得已经拖了太久了，你说呢?” 他说，他的声音如此柔和，与他脸上可怕的坚定形成了鲜明的对比。

我张开嘴，想要同意或反驳，在我再次闭上嘴摇了摇头之前，我听到嘴里溜出了一些小小的噪音。

"因为在我见到你的那一瞬间，你的形象就烙在我的脑海里了。我看到了你的非凡"

不，等等，那是后来了。

"你认为自己并不出众，你认为自己只不过是一个陈年旧枪伤和一个假想的腿伤。 你以为你是灰色的，你向世界展示了你是多么的灰暗。好吧，如果你那时候了解我，你就会知道你骗不了我。"

是这样，然后:

“我看到了你的非凡，John。我这辈子从没见过这么漂亮的东西。我奢求的全部就只是待在你身边， _看着_ 你。”

他说话的时候，我没法移开视线，这是我见过的最令人紧张的事情。他脸上的每一个部位都让我注意到了这一点，他那美妙的嘴唇在说着令人难以置信的话。 他的头歪向一边，好像他知道这样会使他的呼吸从另一个角度吹到我的脸上，使他的爱抚有所变化。

“这是最可怕的事情，因为我知道不管你要求我做什么，我都会去做。我在惊慌中拒绝了你，但你那么善良，那么宽容，尊重了我的意愿。我几乎主动向你伸出手让你再看看我，让你要求我。这花了你一年的时间，但是很值得。我知道我们只在一起了四个月。但这并不会让它的意义减少分毫，也不会让它变得微不足道，因为自从我认识你，就没有一秒不珍惜你。”

“在我遇见你之前，我不认为感觉是实际的。感觉无法预测，它们随时都可能改变，因此人不能把理性推理建立在其上。但是有一个事实，一个封藏在我的身体里的确凿事实——也许这不是一种感觉，而是一种无法改变的存在状态。当然，这个事实就是John Watson……我爱你。”

我无法描述听到他的声音说出这些话的感觉。看着他的嘴唇移动，吐出这些字眼。 然后他继续说:

“你搬进来和我一起住的时候，我爱你。当你开始抚摸我，用简单粗暴的性暗示让我脸红的时候，我爱你。当你在公园里吻我的时候，我爱你。当我坠落的时候我爱着你，被监禁的时候我爱着你。收到你短信的时候我爱着你。当我回到你身边的时候，我爱你。当你告诉我你爱我的时候，我爱你。现在，我爱你。”他的声音变成了耳语。“此时此刻。”

我终于屏住呼吸，努力把目光移开了一会儿。然后我回头看向他，我一定是笑了，因为他的眼睛映出了这一点。

我用手抚摸着他的翻领内侧，紧紧地抓住他，把他拉了过来。我的额头抵着他的，在亲吻他之前，呼吸着他鼻子旁边那令人陶醉的香气。

不再有别的东西了，只有他和我，Sherlock和John，就像我们应该的那样。

那天剩下的时间里只剩下了亲吻，无论我们走到哪里都是。几乎所有吻都是纯洁的。最后我的嘴唇贴着他的脖子睡着了。


	52. 3月7日: 博客草稿

我的世界塌缩为他的唇。在几个小时的过程中，纯洁的吻染上了欲望。我躺在床上，窗帘拉着，灯光熄灭，他徘徊在我身上，他的嘴慢慢地吞噬着我的嘴，细细品味着舌头的每一次滑动。

我的双手在他身上徘徊，不知道该放在哪里。我能摸到的每一处都甜蜜得令人无法承受，而它们都在 _这里_ ，我应该 _做_ 些什么，但任何事情所蕴含的意味都远远不够。

在某些时候，更多的是火热的气息而不是吻。我给了他赖以生存的空气，他也给了我。

“你会让我继续等下去吗，Watson？”他的呼吸掠过我的双唇。

“不”，我说着把我们翻过来，把他的手腕压过他的头顶上，钉在床垫上。

一声惊喘。他立刻张开双腿，让我可以沉在它们之间。

透过薄薄的睡裤感觉Sherlock是最美妙的事情。他在我身上扭动，慢慢地来回滑动，他的动作被我的身体困住了。

“脱掉我的衣服。” 气喘吁吁的声音。

“什么？”

他知道我在等什么，这使得他抵着我的大腿颤动。“脱掉我的衣服， _拜托_ 。”

我不知道这个词对我是有什么作用。我动作很慢，只是为了让他不断说出那个词。

Sherlock赤裸着，他的皮肤的每一处都在贴着我滑动，真是神赐。

他把腿折起来，缠绕在我的腰背部。深吻，喉咙里发出断断续续的声音。

“你能不能……求你……”

他的脸让人无法忘怀。如此鲜活，被情欲渲染，如此迷失于快乐。当我把手指滑进去的时候，他试图对上我的凝视，但是他的眼睛突然紧闭，嘴唇也紧紧地合在一起。他的头砸在枕头上，汗水浸湿了头发。他紧紧抓住我的背，疯狂地催我继续，一不注意就再次乞求我。

当我进入他时他抬起了头。他的嘴唇张开，无声地颤抖着，我低声说我爱他，他闭上了眼睛，拱起脖子。

我一动不动，让他适应我，待在那种不可言说的亲密和愉悦之中。我一动不动地抱着他，直到他开始扭动起来，并且终于发出一声闭着嘴的呻吟。

“是的，让我听到你的声音，亲爱的。”

我开始动的时候，他张开了嘴，他发出的声音听起来很 _震惊_ ，从喉咙深处发出高声的呜咽和啜泣。当我把他握在手里时，他忘记了一切，大声地呻吟着，拼命地拱起身子抱着我。

“求——John——”

一切都变得凌乱、模糊、疯狂，然后就只是……继续下去，变得不可思议的美妙。我所知的事实是，最后我哭喊着他的名字，一遍又一遍。

我从他身上下来的时候在笑。起初他假装生气，但后来我们的目光相遇，而这意味着他也不得不笑了。一阵上气不接下气、颤抖的笑声之后，他的全身肌肉似乎立刻投降了，他瘫倒在床垫上，呻吟了一声，伸展着胳膊腿四仰八叉地躺在整张床上，也不知道是怎么做到的。

他的额头尝起来像盐，在我吻他的时候。他的嘴尝起来是冷空气的味道。很长一段时间里他都没有动弹，就在我以为他累得说不出话时，他又说了一遍:

“我爱你。”


	53. 3月13日：短信

John    13:04  
甜心，你把Gladstone的项圈放哪了？

Sherlock    13:04  
你什么时候开始叫我“甜心”了? SH

John    13:04  
自从我成为你的男朋友。

John    13:05  
项圈呢?

Sherlock    13:05  
你作为我伴侣的状态并没有要求你用蠢名字喊我。SH

Sherlock    13:05  
项圈在冰箱里。SH

John    13:06  
等会儿，项圈在冰箱里干啥？？

John    13:07  
……而且它为什么在一碗——我希望那是水？

John    13:07  
不要用Gladstone的东西做实验，甜甜

Sherlock    13:07  
John，停。SH

John    13:07  
停下什么？哈尼~

Sherlock    13:08  
哦天啊。SH

John    13:08  
其实你心里可喜欢了。

Sherlock    13:08  
你到底为什么会这样想？SH

John    13:10  
因为你心里其实软软糯糯的。

Sherlock    13:10  
我没有。SH

John    13:13  
你坚持要在出门前亲一下我的鼻尖，即使这意味着你得等到我从浴室里出来。

John    13:13  
软糯。

Sherlock    13:14  
你遛狗的时候难道不该把注意力集中在我们的狗身上吗？SH

John    13:15  
你很清楚我一心多用的本领。

Sherlock    13:15  
我不记得曾经见过你一心多用的时候.  
SH

John    13:17  
这是因为那时候我正在你背后呢  
;)

Sherlock    13:17  
哦，天，调情来了。SH

John    13:18  
有用吗？

Sherlock    13:18  
和完全取决于你想要达成什么。SH

John    13:21  
我想最后的结果就是你飞跑回家，让我把你推到楼梯栏杆上，而我冒着让Mrs H讨厌的危险让你大吃一惊。（译注）

Sherlock    13:21  
你知道你没必要一直跟我调情对吧？你已经拥有我了。SH

John    13:22  
是哒，我是你的男朋友，这就意味着现在只要我觉得合适，我随时都有权利让你脸红。

Sherlock    13:22  
我没有脸红。SH

John    13:24  
如果我告诉你我想要做什么，你就会了。

John    13:26  
来吧，你知道你想问的

John    13:26  
或者，你能推理出来吗？

Sherlock    13:27  
嗯，十之八九和性有关。  
SH

John    13:27  
是的。

John    13:28  
但相当不精确，你觉得呢？

Sherlock    13:29  
你太讨厌了。SH

John    13:30  
你太美妙了，全世界最美。

John    13:33  
你假装不在乎我的话的样子真的很萌。

Sherlock    13:33  
别再说我萌了！SH

Sherlock    13:39  
John?

John    13:39  
嗯？

Sherlock    13:39  
你去哪了？SH

John    13:40  
就在这儿。但你也不想知道，所以……

Sherlock    13:42  
不要在Gladstone面前。SH

John    13:44  
我们正要回去。（We're just getting back inside.）

Sherlock    13:45  
那也许你直接告诉我就好了。  
SH

John    13:47  
只是“也许”？不知道我最棒的调情短信浪费在一个没那么投入的人身上了。

Sherlock    13:48  
我懂了，你已经开始了；这是第四类调情短信。SH

John    13:48  
唔，什么意思?

Sherlock    13:48  
第四类) 调戏。SH

John    13:48  
你给调情短信分了类？

Sherlock    13:49  
不，John，我做了研究。研究发现，调情短信总共分七种。SH

John    13:49  
哦 好吧

John    13:49  
研究过程中有什么有趣发现吗？

Sherlock    13:50  
有这么一篇文章淋漓尽致地总结出了调情短信的分类，附以充分的例句，并且给出了短信调情的建议。提供了相当多的有用信息。SH

John    13:50  
介意给我讲讲有哪几种吗？

Sherlock    13:50  
哦。我以为你已经对它们挺熟悉了。SH

Sherlock    13:51  
回想起来，你对短信调情这门艺术的掌握十分熟练。SH

John    13:51  
是这么说，但我只是跟着感觉走。

Sherlock    13:51  
然而，仅在我们的初次短信调情中，你已经颇有效率地涵盖了以下类别：1)预告；3)幻想;4)调戏；5)回忆；和6)赞美。SH

John    13:52  
哇哦。我都不知道这些。

John    13:52  
不过我似乎还漏掉了两类。我的错。

Sherlock    13:52  
别担心。2)要求 和7) 回应是对话的我这边要做的。

John    13:53  
哦，那挺好。

John    13:53  
介意给我示范一下吗？

Sherlock    13:54  
我想要你的脸贴在我裤子上，吸入我的气息。

Sherlock    13:54  
我需要感觉你在我的身体里。

Sherlock    13:54  
让我用舌头滑过你的会阴

Sherlock    13:54  
诸如此类。SH

John    13:55  
呃，哇哦

Sherlock    13:55  
这种时候第七类对你适用。比如：

Sherlock    13:55  
告诉我更多

Sherlock    13:56  
这让我硬了

Sherlock    13:56  
你的消息让我意乱神迷

Sherlock    13:56  
这些只是网站上提供的；你可以运用想象力，想出属于你自己的回答。SH

John    13:57  
挺好。

John    13:57  
所以如果我告诉你，等你回到家，我会在楼梯间等你，把你转过身来，你不得不抓住扶手以免摔倒，而我会在你意识到发生了什么之前就跪下身来……

John    13:58  
这属于第几类？

Sherlock    13:58  
1\. SH

John    13:59  
你不会有时间脱掉你的大衣，围巾，甚至是手套。

Sherlock    13:59  
还是1. SH

John    14:00  
我会按照你的要求，把我的脸埋在你的裆部，隔着布料拱你那已经硬了的老二，呼出热气。

Sherlock    14:00  
打字快点，John。

John    14:01  
你的气息很性感，你知道的。

Sherlock    14:01  
第六类

John    14:01  
我会把你的裤子扯开，把我的手放在你无与伦比的胯骨上，把你紧紧地压在扶手上。

Sherlock    14:01  
回到1了，还有一些6的元素。

John    14:02  
为了体面，你会把你带着手套的手放在我的头上，想把我推开

John    14:02  
但你最终只会抓住我的头发，当我把你吸进嘴里的时候

John    14:02  
你会违背自己意愿地喘息，还不得不放开我，用手捂着嘴

John    14:03  
但你还是不能完全保持安静

John    14:03  
你会站在那，衣冠完整，听着门外的路上的声音。一分钟前你还在外面的朗朗乾坤下，而现在你就快在我嘴里射了

John    14:03  
我会缓慢地吞吐你，把你吸进我的嘴里，这样当你低头的时候就能看到你在我嘴里。

John    14:04  
你会尽量不看，但你根本忍不住，不是吗

John    14:04  
所以这些都是第一类吗？

Sherlock    14:04  
基本上, ye

John    14:05  
哇，这句话信息量很大。

John    14:05  
谢谢你。

Sherlock    14:07  
John

John    14:07  
怎么，亲爱的？

Sherlock    14:07  
你是停下来了吗？

John    14:07  
嗯，我觉得今天这些就够了。

Sherlock    14:08  
啊，我懂了。又回到了4）调戏。

John    14:08  
我完全不知道你在说什么。

Sherlock    14:08  
你确实倾向于结束在这一类上。

John    14:09  
因为我不想远距离地完成这件事。

Sherlock    14:09  
我可能会。

John    14:09  
嘿，不要！

John    14:10  
别碰自己

Sherlock    14:10  
求你了，John

John    14:10  
不，回家，让我来。

Sherlock    14:11  
这就去

**

译注：

原文为：and scandalise you with the risk of scandalising Mrs H


	54. 3月15日：博客草稿

当我打开那扇黑色的门时，正在播放着轻柔的音乐，除此之外房子很安静，一束阳光从楼梯间的窗户里照进来，能看到灰尘颗粒悬浮在空气中。

我打开221B 的门，手中从楼下门垫上捡来的信封立刻掉在了地上。

夏洛克在客厅。他穿着一条黑色紧身裤和一件我的旧睡衣。他脚上穿着一双我从未见过的芭蕾舞鞋。他在跳舞。

我不确定这个生物是不是真的。他在跳舞，舞姿轻盈却又激烈，充满了爆发力却又慵懒，动作迅速却又从容。而且根本没有可能跳成这样却不发出一丝声音的， 就是不可能。

我站在门口，目瞪口呆地看着。我从没见过他跳舞。他从没告诉过我他会。但是他知道我会在这个时候回家，我不知道他选择现在给我看意味着什么，但是他这么做了。

在他跳楼之前，我们从来没有达到过这种程度的亲密和确定，就仿佛这种不加雕琢的美来自于此，而我甚至不能

他一跃而起，就好像重力对他没有作用，他旋转，就好像他是世界中心，而他周围的万物都被迫停了下来。他手腕的每一个动作都从容不迫，脖子的每一次伸展都充满色欲。我的浅灰色衬衫因为沿着他的脊椎流下的汗水而加重了颜色，从拉长的领口可以看到疤痕的顶端。他的卷发湿得乱糟糟的，呼吸也很粗重，他一定跳了挺长时间。

我从没见过他如此性感的样子，这说明了很多问题。但不管这个，我也从来没见过他这么 _坦诚_ 。此刻没有了他为了隐藏自己的灵魂而层层包裹着自己的衣服，他袒露着自己。我每天都透过层层盔甲看透他的内心，我一直都可以，但这次是用我的肉眼。就 _只是_ 他，随着在那些柔和的音符舞动，当我看到他的脸时，从他闭着的眼睛后面，我看到了一丝极微小的笑意。

音乐变了，他慢慢地转向我，以同样的优雅向我伸出手。我牵上他的手，他把我拉了过去，胳膊搂住我还没脱下外套的身躯。他的皮肤潮湿，他抵着我的整个身体都热烘烘的，他闻起来像汗水，他的胸膛仍然起伏着。

“你是我见过的最美妙的东西。”，我对着他的耳朵说，我的声音十分可怜地一团糟。

“Hmm。和我跳舞”，他哼着。

我不会跳舞，但没关系。他小心翼翼地带我摇摆，缓缓的一圈又一圈。当音乐达到高潮的时候，他的头向后仰，让我可以把嘴贴在他长长的喉咙上。我希望我能告诉他；我希望他可以知道在我看着他的时候，我看到了什么；我希望他知道我的感受。我所能做的就是小心翼翼地抱着他，让他通过双手压在他身上的方式感知到，他是我最珍贵的东西。


	55. 3月18日：Sherlock的一封信

John，

当我写下这些的时候，你在我身边睡着；你的鼻子以一种相当亲密的方式贴着我的胯骨。Gladstone趴在我的脚上睡着了。我需要梳理一下我的想法，这让我想去拿小提琴，但既然此刻你们两个都让我无法起身离开，我就尝试一下你的策略吧：写作。

我知道你给我写过几封信，但从来没有送出过。别担心，我没有看过，也没有看过你偷偷保存在博客里的草稿（而且，你知道，你钱包里的笔记是我偶然发现的，绝非刻意窥探）。我对这种侵犯你隐私的行为不感兴趣。因为我比绝大多数人都善于观察，所以我观察不到的对你来说仍是隐私，这应该算公平。我已经注意到它对你的健康非常有益——这个事实更加确定了我让它留给你自己的决心。写作让你整理思绪，处理感情，让你平静，镇定。通常来说，这其实就是小提琴之于我的作用，我对尝试你的方法很好奇。

不过，不像你，我想我会把这封信送出去。有几件事我一直想告诉你，而现在看着你的睡颜，我发现自己无法再等下去了。我很久之前就接受了我永远都不能对你表达爱意的这个事实，但也许表达感激会容易一些。我要谢谢你，John，谢谢你等我。

我们刚见面的时候，我不是个容易打交道的人。以往的经历让我决心使自己保持疏远和冷酷。结果，人们说我粗鲁，冷血无情，反社会。但是你没有让自己被糊弄。你对我“一眼看穿你”（你的说法也太不科学了）的本领感到惊讶，却一直没有意识到你对我也做了同样的事情。尽管我一直试图向你隐藏，但你还是看到了我的内心，并且决定你可以等。

我们之间的张力从一开始就很明显，对我们双方都是。但我拒绝了你，于是你再次向后退了一步，给我空间，然后留在那。你等待着，而我却在浪费时间告诉自己如果让步一英寸，我最终会栽在你手上。你看，我很早就认识到了关心别人的劣势。孩童时我没法把自己和周围的世界隔绝开；我的每种感觉都完全敞开，好奇心和爱充斥着我。当然，和别的孩子的接触令人大失所望，但因为我并不爱他们，这并没有让我对Mycroft相当迫切地试图解释给我听的那些东西有所理解。也许他坚持不懈的布道该让我为失去我的狗有所准备，但很不幸，并没有。痛失爱犬的情感压倒了一切，也教会了我不要如此不顾一切地去爱。我年少的大部分时间都被用来在我周围筑起一座冰墙，为了不让自己被这个世界或是自己的心消耗殆尽。

上大学的时候，我犯了个错误。我从来都不爱Sebastian，事实上，我恨他，但我发现通过让一个人进入我，我也不知怎的给了他穿过冰层的入口。献出自己身体的同时，我也交出了控制权，我相信你可以想象到这种控制权落到不当的人手中是如何被滥用的。当我脱离这种联系之时，我向自己保证，再也不让任何人进入我，让我变得比自身更渺小。

但我的心不会那么容易就被抑制。你进入了我的生活，在其中为自己打造了一个房间，我发现自己对你的着迷程度是前所未有的。我不好意思看到照片里我对你的凝视是如何暴露了我的心思，但是我无法停止注视。当你终于开始追求我的时候，你知道我有多害怕，但这也是我所渴望发生的一切。那时，你已经一次又一次地证明了我以前学到的经验都无法应用到John Watson身上，但是我怎么能够确定呢？基于确凿的证据，是否足以推翻我曾得出的决定呢？

你允许我的不确定，你允许我的小心翼翼。你对我微笑，然后等待。你向我出柜，你轻轻地触摸我，你并非那么隐晦地和我调情，然后等待。你让我看到你感情，并非是被肉欲支配的。你如此尊重我，以至于我都希望你能停止这样做并且把我据为己有。而你也是在那时做到的。

当我站在巴茨楼边缘的时候，我意识到了我的确栽在了爱的手上，但方式却和我预想的不同。尽管我后来否认了这个事实，但当时我知道没什么能保证你会再等我一次。想到你对我的可能不会有更多耐心了，这让我痛苦不已，但即使这样，我并不后悔让你进入了我。你并没有消耗我，尽管你很轻易就可以这么做。你对待我的方式只有善良和尊重，通过你，我学会了不加恐惧地享受快乐。在拥有你的那段时间（尽管只是很短的一段时间）和再次失去你的时间里，我发现我并不习惯充满孤独和冰冷的生活。我得出的结论令人困惑；即使这意味着我的毁灭，我也并不后悔融化了我冰铸的心墙。哪怕是我回来得太晚，遭受着坦承心扉的后果带来的痛苦时，我也没有后悔过。

我惊讶地观察到，当你袒露内心时，心会更容易愈合。意识到你并不想让我回到你的生活中，这给我带来了无法形容的悲伤，但我努力试着接受了我的生活要在没有你的情况下继续的这个事实。

但后来，奇迹中的奇迹……你又等了我一次。

你是个奇迹，John Watson。当我把你抱在怀里，感受着你的呼吸渐深，脉搏舒缓，直到你睡着的时候，当我吸入你的头发的气味和你皮肤上逐渐凉下来的汗水的气息的时候，我恍然大悟，其实我这一生都在等你。而你也在等我的这个事实深深触动着我。

透过窗帘的光线告诉我，现在大概是凌晨五点。顶多再过几分钟，Gladstone就会醒来并且把我带出去散步。等我回来，我打算钻进我们的被窝里，用一种能比任何语言都更清晰地传达爱意的方式唤醒你，让你知道我有多爱你。

谢谢你，John。

 

你的Sherlock


	56. 3月24日：博客草稿

今天Mrs Hudson邀请我去喝茶。好吧，其实邀请的是我们，但Sherlock不肯中断他的实验歇口气，所以我自己去了。

她在厨房忙的时候，我像往常一样走向了壁炉。她还保留着那张多年前我们在我生日时拍的照片，照片上有我傻傻的笑容和Sherlock亮晶晶的眼睛。我们那时那么相爱，一直都是。

在它旁边，有一张新照片。永远不要低估Mrs Hudson的身手——我根本不知道她拍了这张照片，我甚至不知道她什么时候拍的。她一定是在什么时候悄悄走进了221B然后发现我们像这样。然后她觉得把它框起来放在壁炉上昭告天下是完全合适的举动。Sherlock会气死的。

照片是在我们客厅拍的，就在我们躺着的地毯的正中央，Sherlock，Gladstone和我。Gladstone在中间，Sherlock从背后抱着他，他的爪子紧贴在我的身体上。我们环抱着他，胳膊伸过去以便让我们的双手放在一起。我们都睡着了，但不知何故我们的面庞都闪闪发亮，就好像我们在微笑。特别是Gladstone。不过他看起来总是在微笑。

这是张很美的照片，尽管很傻。Mrs Hudson绝对有摄影天赋。

她端着盘子走进来，站在我旁边一起看照片。“我希望你们不要介意，我只是无法抗拒。看到你们又在一起，看到你们两个都如此平静和幸福，这真的太有爱了。亲爱的，你值得这样的安宁。”

我从没想到“安宁”这个词会被用来形容我和Sherlock的生活，有些时候确实和这个词完全不沾边。有些时候，后巷里充斥着危险的罪犯，我们的喉中都是凶狠的气息。有些时候是猛烈地撕扯着衣服，要求着在每件可能或者不可能的家具上上了对方或者被上。有些时候，伤疤会以错误的方式发生摩擦，然后处处燃烧着悲伤和心碎的火焰。

但是在这些之间，是平静。会有春日的散步，依偎拥抱和静悄悄的吻。即使是在最动荡混乱的一天，核心仍然是信任。我们确信这是正确的，所有的搜寻，等待和怀疑都已结束。而这所有一切的核心是爱，是我们知道我们会相守直到永远。我们的生活已安顿在了一个名为“我们”的旋涡中，而这完全合乎情理。

在这所有一切的中心，是安宁。


End file.
